SSS Samurai
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Falling to his death, Naruto didn't able to summon Gamabunta but instead go to the world of Angel Beat. 1 month later at the chunin exam, he came back but not who people expecting. Naruto/Angel Beat crossover with Naruto/Shin Megami Tensei IV. Naruto/Kanade/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Everything change

Konoha no Sato, the village right now in 1 month until Chunin Exam. Naruto right now is training with Jiraiya of the Sannin a.k.a Pervy Sage. After he was dumped to Ebisu by Kakashi, this pervert guy taken over his training and to be honest. This is just like self-training, if he knew it was like this he would rather train by himself. 1 weeks passed and all he did was summon a tadpole and he doubt even if he can summon a big toad like the Pervert it won't help him in the final at all.

Right now, the Pervert losing his patience and trying a different and more forceful method. Little does Naruto and the pervert know, this decision will change Naruto life… forever.

Jiraiya throw him down in the ground after carrying him then he said "Get up kid."

"Eh where am I?" Asked Naruto

"Kid… Your training ends today. If you value your life, you've got to figure things out for yourself! Okay?" Said Jiraiya

"Huh?" Confuse Naruto then suddenly Jiraiya flicked his forehead sending him sailing… right at the cliff.

Naruto screamed then dropping down fast. Naruto trying to grab the wall of the cliff but it was slippery and he falling too fast to grab hold.

Naruto then though " _So this is it? Killed by my own teacher… Life truly twisted._ " As he closed his eye.

Then when he opens his eye, he then standing in front of a wasteland. Naruto then said "Hmm… So, this is the afterlife huh?"

"Not exactly young man." Said a man in a wheelchair appearing suddenly making Naruto surprise

"Who are you? Are you here to take me to hell?" Asked Naruto alert

"I assure you Naruto Uzumaki, I'm not the God of Death." Said the man smiling

"Wait how do you know my name? And if you're not then who are you? What is this place?" Asked Naruto looking around

"Don't worry young Naruto. I'll explain to you so calm down. First off, my name is Stephen and I'm just a scientist that's all. And this place is a realm of subconsciousness of humankind." Said Stephen

"Eh? Subconsciousness?" Asked Naruto

"It means the collective though of every human create this place, like anger, hungry, sleepy, jealousy…" Said Stephen

"Hoh…" Said Naruto still not understanding.

"In time you will understand. Now… I assume you want to know why are you here am I right?" Asked Stephen

"Yeah, that's right. One moment, I'm falling to my death then suddenly I'm here." Said Naruto

"It's because I wish to discuss with you about something." Said Stephen

Naruto then looks at him then he shrugged then sit down. Stephen smiled and said "You see, it truly is you have land down to the bottom of the cliff you fall. Your body had broken many places and thus your soul was about to go to the afterlife."

"So, the fox didn't help me huh?" Asked Naruto looking down

"I don't think in your situation even he can help at all. You instantly died when you touch the ground." Said Stephen

"Then why are you bringing me here?" Asked Naruto looking at Stephen

"It is because the afterlife is in Chaos right now." Said Stephen showing him the image. Demons and angels fighting a war making the human caught in the crossfire.

Naruto see that shock and said "What are they doing? Can they see they are harming the human there?"

"This war was start because of their opposite idea. The angels want a world with absolute obedient while the demons want the world that the strong can shape however they wish." Said Stephen

Naruto just looks down and Stephen said "What about you young Naruto? What kind of world do you want? The Laws or the Chaos?"

Naruto just sit down not knowing the answer. Stephen then said "I see… Maybe it was too soon for you to answer this question. For now, … I'll give you a present for your journey there."

Naruto looks at the man then Stephen said "Please bring up your left arm."

Naruto then brings his left arm up then Stephen put on a gauntlet on him. Naruto then said "What is this?"

"A gift for you to survive there and finding the answer you looking for." Said Stephen

"Hah…?" Said Naruto then check the gauntlet. The gauntlet then appear out the world 'please tough the screen'.

Naruto then touch the screen. The screen appeared the word 'engaged' and booted up. Then a voice said "Hello. You must be my new Master."

"Eh?!" Said Naruto surprises

"Don't be alarm. This is Burrough. Someone to assist you in the future." Said Stephen

"Like Professor said, I'll be looking forward working with you Master Naruto." Said Burrough

"Um… Okay… I'm counting on you in the future Burrough." Said Naruto

"Now then… I believe it's time…" Said Stephen as Naruto slowly disappear.

"Wait I still have many more questions." Said Naruto hurry

"Don't worry. We will meet again." Said Stephen as Naruto disappeared. He then said "Good luck young Naruto."

Naruto then appear at the school ground. Then Naruto looks around and said "Eh what is this place?"

"Ah you must be a newcomer. Welcome to the SSS battlefield." Said a dark pink hair girl holding a snipe.

Naruto looks at her and she said "Sorry if it's a bit so sudden… but can you join us?"

"Eh?" "Here the thing, you're already dead… and this is the afterlife. If you stay here for too long, you'll be living bait for Demons and Angels." Said the girl as she took aim

"Eh Demons, Angels?" Asked Naruto as he suddenly grabs his head at those word.

"Right… The afterlife is now a battle field for the Angels, Demon and also many being from different myths as well. And thus… the last defense of human kind, we the Shinda Sekai Sensen or SSS for short. Now any question?" Asked the girl

"Um is that a gun in your hand?" Asked Naruto as he recognized it in the academy. Apparently because it was too loud so the Hokage abandon it.

"Everyone had the same reaction, but improvise and adapt overcome." Said the girl

"Okay then who are you aiming at now?" Asked Naruto looking at where she aims

"At her." Said the girl pointing at the white hair girl.

"Wait isn't she just a girl?" Asked Naruto

"Don't be fooled. She's an Angel. She had slaughtered many Demons and humans with her own hand already." Said the girl

"Eh really?" Asked Naruto as he bringing his left hand up.

"By the way… What with the gauntlet?" Asked the girl

"Eh?" Naruto looks at his arm then he sees it. He touches it and felt cold. It's real and he feels a little dizzy at that. Naruto then said "Um… can I head over there?"

"… Are you out of your mind?! I already said she is the enemy and had killed many humans already. If she killed you, you can forget about reincarnate and become God puppets in this school." Said the girl

"God puppets?" Asked Naruto

"That's right… Most of the people here are used to be human. But after being caught by the Angels. They sit in the class acting like a broken doll. Unlucky one became food to the Demons." Said the girl gritting her teeth.

"Eh… I'm sorry." Said Naruto

"Forget it… You don't believe then do whatever you wish." Said the girl

Naruto then walks to the Angel and said "Um excuse me? Why are they pointing the gun at you calling an Angel?"

"Because they have to. Many being here looking down at human because humans are at the bottom of the food chain." Said the Angel

"Are you the same?" Asked Naruto

"No…" Said the Angel

"Okay... so is this place truly the afterlife?" Asked Naruto looking around

"… You take in well… unlike others." Said the Angel

"Well… I have seen many weird things when I was alive. But it seems that there's something that I forgot before I was here." Said Naruto grabbing his head

"Please refrain from wearing more accessory in school." Said the Angel

"Eh school?" Asked Naruto surprise

"Even though this is a battlefield, the higher Angels still want human to attend class like normal in exchange for protection against other being." Said the Angel

"Eh…" Said Naruto sweat drop

"Those humans from before is from always gather at the principal office." Said the Angels walking away

"Eh… Thanks?" Asked Naruto as he goes to the principal office.

Naruto then suddenly felt danger when he touches the doorknob, he then dodges narrowly and breath hard from surprise. But suddenly he felt a force on his back and he drop unconscious.

Naruto starts to wake up as he heard chatter. Naruto starts to get up then a voice said "Oh he's awake."

Naruto looks around and found the girl from before. The girl then said "Ah you awake. Sorry for knocking you down and I have to say… quite impressive for you to dodge the trap I put there."

"Eh… thanks?" Said Naruto

"So, have you consider joining us?" Asked the girl

"Well… I want to know things first. Because I'm still new at this." Said Naruto

"Very well… I suppose that's fair… As you can see, many being from different myths has turn this world into a warzone. Here, we have to be careful or death will come indiscriminately and randomly. You can't go one day without hearing a poor soul got devoured or enslaved. Thus, we human who still alive and not enslaved continues to survive as long as you keep fighting." Said the girl

"… What is your purpose after this then?" Asked Naruto

"We shall seize this world… and foil God Plan." Said the girl serious

"Can you guy do that?" Asked Naruto

"Human had unlimited potential. That's why God want to enslaved human. Because God doesn't want human to know about human untapped power." Said the girl

"And what is that?" Asked Naruto

"The power to slay God." Said the girl making Naruto shocked. She continues "In many legends, human had proved that they can slay God and only us human had that power."

The girl then extended her hand to Naruto "So will you accept it?"

Suddenly the door opens a boy carrying a polearm said "Look out Yurippe. That guy is…" He then hit by a swinging hammer at the door.

"Idiot" "Falling at his own trap?" "So glad I'm not hit by that."

"If you want to safety enter here, you'll need a passcode as a precaution against other. This is the only place that safe for us human after all." Said Yurippe

"Um shouldn't you be worries about him?" Asked Naruto pointing at the broken window

"He'll live. He's our tanker after all." Said Yurippe

"I-I see…" Said Naruto

"But are you sure it's fine for me? I mean… I may not the best person you can count on." Said Naruto looking at his hand

"Don't worry… You'll fit in just fine." Said Yurippe.

"Hey c'mon. Joining us is not a bad thing at all." Said the blue hair guy

Naruto looks around and then smile. He then said "Okay… Please tell me the passcode."

"No God, No Buddha, No Angels, No Demons Exist. Now let me introduce… I am Yuri, leader of the battlefront."

Said Yuri then she points at the blue hair guy "That's Hinata, he maybe lax but he'll do what necessary at times"

She points at the big guy and said "That's Matdushita. He's a 5th degree in Judo so we called him Matdushita 5th. He's also one of our tanker."

She points at the small boy "He's Ooyama. I know his name doesn't suit him at all."

She points at the glass guy "He's Takamatsu. He may look smart but he's an idiot."

"Okay…" Said Naruto then suddenly a voice speaks right beside him make Naruto jumps "That guy is TK. No one know his real name but he's a reliable comrade."

Yuri points at the long hair one and said "That girl there is Shiina. She is the only girl beside me in the main division. She also an assassin and information gathering."

Next is the guitar girl "She's Isawara. The leader of diversion division. She and her band kept the human puppet away from the big fight so we can think about how to release them from God hold in the future."

"And also, the one who flew out just now is Noda. There're a few that aren't here because of their position." Said Yuri gesturing to Noda who just climbed up.

"Hey punk I'm Fujimaki." Said Noda

"I'm not a punk." Said Naruto

"Then what are you?" Asked Noda

"I'm Naruto, better remember that." Said Naruto

"Haha! Fishcake huh?" Said Noda laughing

"No, it meant Maelstrom." Said Naruto

"What about your surname?" Asked Yuri

"I don't remember…" Said Naruto grabbing his head

"Speaking of which, you never told me about that gauntlet?" Asked Yuri pointing at the gauntlet

"I don't know… I can't remember." Said Naruto

" **Then shall I explain?** " Said a voice from the gauntlet

"Eh? The gauntlet speaks?" Asked Hinata surprise

" **Allow me to introduce myself. I am Burrough, an AI to assist my Master Naruto.** " Said Burrough

"An AI? How did you have something this advanced?" Asked Yuri as she takes a closer look

" **My creator was the one who created me. He gives these to Master because he wants to give human an edge.** " Said Burrough

"How? You're only an AI? I doubt you can do anything at this place at all." Said Noda

" **I assure you, the App inside will help you greatly.** " Said Burrough

"An App? What is this App?" Asked Yuri

" **The Demon Summoning App.** " Said Burrough shocking Yuri

"Wait you can summon Demons with this?" Asked Yuri grab the gauntlet hand

" **Not just Demons. Any being from other Myths is fine too, depend on the potential you have.** " Said Burrough

"This is amazing. We can counter them with this." Said Yuri excited

"Wait but we don't have a gauntlet like that. How are we supposed to use them?" Said Hinata

" **No need to worry. I have a version for smartphone. All you have to do is get a smartphone and you're good to go. But it may have less function because smartphone has less memories then the gauntlet.** " Said Burrough

"That's more than enough. Quickly, contact Chaa to make the smartphone asap." Said Yuri

"Haha you truly are a blessing in disguise. With this we human actually have a chance." Said Hinata patting his back.

"Thanks…" Said Naruto

"Oh right, here is your uniform Naruto." Said Yuri handling Naruto the uniform

"Thanks." Naruto then changes and Yuri said

"Let's me welcome you once more… to our battlefront."

(Konoha)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THROW HIM OFF THE CLIFF?!" Shout out the Hokage as his KI skyrocket scaring the villager.

"I'm sorry. I though it was a good way for him to call out the chakra." Said Jiraiya meekly

"Why did you even though that throw Naruto into a fucking bottomless ravine is a good idea in the begin with?!" Said the Hokage angry

"Look I'm sorry Sensei. What else I can do?" Asked Jiraiya

"Jiraiya. You better hope Naruto shows up for his match in a month or I'll make sure to have your manhood with a chainsaw personally." Said Sarutobi angry and throw Jiraiya out before he loses what left of his patience.

Jiraiya walks out of the office and thinking about the brat who too stubborn to use the Kyuubi Chakra. Honestly, why does it have to be like this?

(Afterlife)

"Here you go Yurippe… Still why are you need a smartphone for?" Asked Chaa

"You'll be surprise… Now everyone, each take one." Said Yuri as the other take one

"Okay then Burrough. Do it." Said Yuri as then the phone start to downloading something. Chaa opens up and said "Okay how did you do that and just what is this… 'Demon Summoning App'?!"

"An edge we were waiting for." Said Yuri then she explained about what happened few hours ago. Chaa was shocked at that and inspect the gauntlet. He then said

"Hmm it just like she said… this gauntlet makes by material I have never seen before. But now knowing how important this is… I think I need to make the phone stronger so it can withstand more." Said Chaa

"I'm counting on you for that Chaa." Said Yuri

" **Now then everyone. How about a training session? You need to know how to use it after all.** " Said Burrough

"That's right. Let's go everyone, to the school ground." Said Yuri

After that, they start to get used to it and Yuri was shaking in excitement because she can use magics now.

(Many days later)

"Kanade snap out of it." Said Naruto as he dodges many light spear rains down at him

" **Be silent human. You won't seduced her.** " Said Kanade as her eye flicks between brown and red.

"Shibaboo." Said Yuri as she binds Kanade. "Hurry up Naruto. I won't be able to bind her any longer at all."

"Thanks Yurippe." Said Naruto as he dashes to Kanade and said "King Frost Ice Breath"

"Hee-ho. Right away Master." Said King Frost as he froze Kanade making her unable to move but then she break out quickly and leap to the sky.

" **Give up human. You two will never be together.** " Said Kanade

"Shut up and get the hell out her body right now." Said Naruto and he said "Black Maria Sukukaja"

Black Maria nodded then she boosted up their speed agility. Naruto then leap toward Kanade.

Why is Naruto and Yuri being so desperate to save Kanade. Turn out they figure out that Kanade is instead of siding with the Angels but she helping the human in secret. She releases the human she caught to be reincarnate to escape God hand. The reason why is because she had been opened eye by someone as she then later assist the SSS for fighting against her kind. God found out angry and awaken her inner force her to kill the SSS. Right now, the Angels and the SSS member are fighting while Naruto and Yuri save Kanade.

Naruto then leaped up grab Kanade hand and he said "Kanade wakes up!"

" **Let go of me human.** " Said Kanade as she uses 'Hand Sonic' and stab him but he already wears 'Null Phys' accessory to block her attack. Naruto then not knowing what to do then he does the next stupidest thing… kiss her.

Yuri jaw drop at that then seeing Kanade starts to struggle less and less and start to embrace him. The two then land down slowly thanks to Black Maria. Black Maria then said "That was reckless Master Naruto but it's effective."

The two then separate then Kanade said "Naruto…"

"Welcome back…" Said Naruto smiling

"Haiz… Do you have any idea how much of a hassle to save you Kanade?" Asked Yuri

"Sorry…" Said Kanade

"Don't be… Now let's go. We need to help our comrade after all." Said Yuri as they go assist other.

(Many years later)

It was over… everything was over… his long war had come to and end. It had been long but he had done it.

He had saved both the afterlife and the human had been free.

Right now, he and the entire SSS are in the graduation ceremony. They were about to moved on. Naruto then said "It was painful… but I'm truly glad I met you all."

"You said it. We are the heroes after all." Said Hinata put his arm around Naruto shoulder

"Hope we can meet each other again." Said Naruto as his eye start to dampen

The remaining members start to cry as well. Ooyama cried the loudest. Noda then said "Bastard… I may give up on Yurippe, but if you make her cry, you'll be sorry."

"Shut up!" Said Yuri as she kicks Noda on the face blushed

"I won't, that's a promise." Said Naruto as he hugging Kanade

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do now Kanade? Since God fall at his hand now." Said Yuri point at Naruto

"I'll be waiting for Naruto…" Said Kanade snuggling at Naruto

"Don't worry Kanade. I'll find you… as well as all of you as well." Said Naruto looking at other.

"Hmm… Then I better rebuild SSS from the scratch then. Then we all will have a place." Said Yuri spread her arm out.

Naruto just smiled at that and said "Then I'll have to count on you again Leader."

Yuri just smiled. Then Hinata said "All right. Let's sing the graduation song."

As they singing, the world starts to shine brightly as each and everyone start to disappear. Naruto, Yuri and Kanade are the remaining left. Naruto hugs the two close and said "I promise, I'll find the two of you and we can be together like this for real."

"You better my Maelstrom~!" Said Yuri smiling as she snugged in and disappear

"I'll be waiting Naruto… and thank you. For being there for me." Said Kanade

"Um then. I'll see you later." Said Naruto as Kanade disappear. Naruto then starts walking around the disappearing school and said "You can come out."

"I believe congratulation are in order young Naruto." Said Stephen

"It's not just me. It's the effort of everyone." Said Naruto

"Indeed. Human maybe sad, despair more but they now have something to fight against them. Hope." Said Stephen

"Humanity have potential, they just don't realize it." Said Naruto

"Indeed. So are you going now?" Asked Stephen

"Yeah better get going to a new life huh? Let hope I'm not reborn as something like germ or something." Said Naruto laughing dryly

"Oh you will be surprise." Said Stephen smirking

"There you go again. Always keep the fun thing to yourself." Said Naruto

"It won't be fun if you know first hand right?" Asked Stephen

"I guess so." Said Naruto as he starts to transparent. "Well got to go now. Time to find out what kind of surprise you gave me now."

Naruto then disappear and Stephen smiled and disappear as well.

Naruto opens his eye then he looks around and said "Hmm that's weird. This doesn't look like a new life at all."

" **Because it's not Master.** " Said Burrough

"Eh Burrough? What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

" **Try the Mapper App Master."** Said Burrough

Naruto confuse then do it. Naruto looks then shock that this place is the place where he falls down in the first place. He then checks the date then said "Hmm… This is the same day that pervert push me down."

" **This is not the only surprise the Professor gave you Master.** " Said Burrough

Naruto then looks at the Mapper then said "These are…"

" **It looks like you'll meet them sooner then you think Master.** " Said Burrough

"haha…HAHAHA… Burrough, still access to my team and the compendium?" Asked Naruto

" **All functions have been enabled, you have nothing to worry.** " Said Burrough

"Very well. Burrough opens up AR field. It's time for me to get back in shape in this month." Said Naruto standing up

" **Very well Master. Shall I also bring out all the incenses you had collected?** " Asked Burrough

"All of them." Said Naruto as he starts training.

 **Done. Like Harem Collector, the idea just popped out when I'm done playing Shin Megami Tensei IV. I also have a save that before fighting boss at Infernal Shinjuku is also prepare at Neutral Path. Please PM or Review gently and also if anyone want the save please send me your Mail Address.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shocking announcement

Naruto then starts to use the incenses to boost him up then go inside his mindscape. Seeing Naruto Kyuubi then said " **Well well. It seems my vessel is here. I though you would have died from that.** "

"A fall like that won't take my life that easily." Said Naruto smirking

" **I see… Now what do you want?** " Asked Kyuubi

"I want your Chakra." Said Naruto

" **And why should I give you?** " Asked Kyuubi

"Hamaon." Said Naruto then many light arrows hit Kyuubi as it screams out.

" **Wait what the hell is this? Why am I hurt just from a few sparks of light?** " Asked Kyuubi shock

"You don't want to be hit more then give me **NOW!** " Said Naruto as his voice deeper at the last part and burst out his power

" **What the? What in the world happen to you? How did you suddenly already at my old man level already?** " Asked Kyuubi

"Huh? This is the Rikudou Sennin level? This is only about half of what I can do before." Said Naruto making Kyuubi shock at that. If this is half… he shudders as he imagines his full power. Kyuubi give up and said

" **Why do you even need my chakra for? You're already strong enough without it.** " Said Kyuubi

"I don't need for power. I need it for healing." Said Naruto. Seeing Kyuubi question look, he said "Right now, I need to push my body beyond my limit in order to return what I am before."

" **What is this about before? Did you remember your past life or something?** " Asked Kyuubi

"Something like that… Now will you give me or do I have to rip it off from your dead body?" Asked Naruto

" **All right all right fine. I don't feel like being killed at all. But first, can** **you what happened?** " Asked Kyuubi

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" Said Naruto as he retells the stories. After that, Kyuubi low his head down and Naruto said "Oi you okay?"

" **haha… haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID TANUKI. YOU THOUGH YOU HAD A PERFECT VESSEL BUT GUESS WHAT: MY HAD SLAYED A GOD!** " Shout out Kyuubi excited

"Tanuki?" Asked Naruto

" **It's the insane red head you met at the exam. I can't wait to see the look on the bastard face!** " Said Kyuubi grin evilly

"So, you'll give me your charka?" Asked Naruto

" **Give you? More like serve you for free.** " Said Kyuubi

"Eh?" " **As you already know, demons are prideful being and we don't submit to someone weaker than them. That bastard Madara on the other hand, use stolen power to make me submit. That's why I hate that bastard.** " Said Kyuubi

"Okay… So, what do you mean by what you said before?" Asked Naruto

" **What I meant is I want to be in that gauntlet like your other demons in there. With this, I don't have to worry about Madara control me and I also have a chance to breath fresh air again. It's a win-win.** " Said Kyuubi

"So, you just want to be free by signing contract with me?" Asked Naruto

" **In exchange I'll lend you my power freely. Heh not like you even need after this.** " Said Kyuubi

"Okay then… I suppose I can agree to that. But tell me your real name first. I know it's not Kyuubi since I know another demon with a same name or title like that." Said Naruto

" **The name is Kurama kid.** " Said Kurama

"Well then, let get along then Kurama." Said Naruto smiled as well as Kurama

After that then 1-month pass, the chunin exam final. Many daimyos along with Kage also here to see the batch of Genin in this exam. Well… most of them only here for the Uchiha. The other truly want to see how the other genin fight. Most of the civilian already bet on Neji win Naruto. Some of them seeing Naruto stills not here and mumble "The demon probably knows he can't win so he quit."

Neji also thinking the same line while Shikamaru just looking around and wonder where's Naruto. His teammate in the stand meanwhile more worried about Sasuke then him.

Sarutobi at the Kage stand said "Jiraiya I hope you ready for your punishment."

Said Sannin just gulp in fear at that and pray that Naruto comes and save his manhood. Sarutobi turns to other ninja and said "Sasuke is nowhere to be found?"

"We already searched with Jiraiya-sama before and we also have some ANBU to track him down but there's no trace… I'm afraid he's already in Orochimaru clutch already." Said the Ninja guard

"I see…" Said Sarutobi then he said "Ah welcome Kazekage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono. You all must be tired from your journey."

"There's no need for that Hokage. I'm here to see the Chunin Exam. I want to see just what kind of team be able to beat my village." Said 'A'

"My village had just ended the civil war so I would like to attend this event for relaxation… as my people told me." Said Mei looking at her guard.

"Mizukage-sama. I know you want the best for Kiri but you need some times to rest too." Said Chojurou

"Thank you for concern Chojurou." Said Mei smiling

"But still the voyage might have been a bit harder for you Hokage-dono. Perhap you should find successor soon." Said Kazekage

"Haha… Please don't bury me yet… I still can continue for another 5 years at least." Said Sarutobi chuckling

"At least you don't have to worry about your back just yet." Said Onoki as he massages his back making his granddaughter apply some oil on his back.

His guard and Jiraiya look concerns at him then he stands up and said "LADIES AND GENTLEMENT, ESTEEMED GUESTS… WELCOME AND HEARTFELT THANKS FOR GATHERING HERE FOR THE CHUNIN EXAM SELECTION EXAMINATION! WE ARE NOW BEGIN THE MATCH OF THE FINAL ROUND BETWEEN THE EIGHT CANDIDATES WHO ADVANCED IN THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY."

"Eight? It seems you're missing two." Said Kazekage

"That's right. I can only see six as well." Said Mei

"Well these two are in a little short on time but they will be soon." Said Sarutobi gleaming at Jiraiya

" _Please get here already brat. I don't want to lose 'it' at all._ " Though Jiraiya afraid

At the ground the Genma said "All right the first match is Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. The rest please go to the waiting room at the balcony."

"Hmm that kid gone far but I guess this is it for him." Said the proctor at the stand

"Naruto Uzumaki if you don't come here in the next 5 second, you will be disqualified." Said Genma

"Hmm that idiot probably run away like a loser he is." Said Neji

Sarutobi could only look sadden at that as then he glares at Jiraiya.

"Haiz… Since Naruto Uzumaki is not here, the winner is…"

DDDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNN. Something hit the ground hard. The proctor and the ninja prepare themselves then the smoke clear revealed a young man wearing a blue coat with a katana on his hip. But the most noticeable thing is his blond hair and whisker mark.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic and the like…" Said Naruto shrugging

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked Genma

"Present of course." Said Naruto smirking

"Quite a get up you got there kid." Said Genma smiling

"Thank so am I late?" Asked Naruto

"No you're right on time so get over here." Said Genma

Naruto then walks to the spot. At the stand, many seeing Naruto outfit look quite surprise as they though he only has that jumpsuit. But the ninja noticed that there's a gauntlet on his left arm as they wonder about it.

Sarutobi looks carefully and sigh in relief Naruto then turn to Jiraiya and said "It seems you get to keep your baby makers. See that you never try that stunt again do I make myself clear?"

Jiraiya nodded at that.

At the stand they are many people whispering about the dead last tried to be cool only for him to be beat later. The people outside of Konoha had different opinion because they curious what he can do.

At the Hyuga side, Hiashi said "Watch closely Hanabi. You're about to see the skills of the genius of the Hyuga." Hanabi nodded at that.

At the ground, Neji said "So you not run away?"

"From an asswipe like you? Yeah right." Said Naruto making Neji angry at that remark

"Hmm… Do you got anything to say?" Asked Neji calm down

"Yes, in fact I do. But not to you but to the Hokage to be exact." Said Naruto looking at Sarutobi

The Hokage looks confuse at that. He then signals him to process. Naruto then said "Hokage-sama" Sarutobi surprises at the respected word. Naruto then continues "I have a condition that I wish after this exam."

Sarutobi then thinking it might be let him becoming Hokage so he said "What is it my boy?" Little did he know, he and everyone else will have a heart attack at the next word.

"After this Chunin Exam Final, regardless of my result is like… I wish to resign from being a Ninja." Said Naruto

Dead silence across the stadium. No mocking, chattering or anything were heard. Then a loud shout of "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Sarutobi shunshin down to the field and said "My boy… D-Do you know what you just said?"

"I know… I wish to quit being a Shinobi after the final." Said Naruto

"B-But why?" Asked Sarutobi

"Hmm it's oblivious of course. He realized just how worthless he is." Said Neji mockingly

"Could you be quiet Hyuga? The adults are talking here. No one want to here you throwing a tantrum like a snotnose brat." Said Naruto hold his hand up in front of Neji

Neji snarl in anger. How dare this worthless trash talk to him like that.

"Then why are you here kid?" Asked Genma

"I feel like teaching some snotnose brat a lesson that's all. Besides, it took me sometimes to be in the Final. Might as well enjoy it." Said Naruto

"Then what about your dream being Hokage Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi

"Old man… That dream is when I'm small and still ignorant about the world. But after that month thanks to the pervert up there, I finally think through and I guess I find it quite childish. Besides, do you think the people who booing for me up there will ever allow me to be Hokage?" Asked Naruto smirking and point his thumb to the stand.

"Naruto people can change, if you give them a chance…" "People change but hatred never disappear. Unless they can get rid of it then there's no chance for me at all. Besides, like I said before, being Hokage no longer my interest anymore." Said Naruto

"But Naruto, surely you know your status, many ninjas will try to capture you." Said Sarutobi

"Let them. Because they need more then an army if they want to put a scratch on me." Said Naruto

"Naruto overconfident will get you killed." Said Sarutobi

"Please don't compare me to the Uchiha and the crybaby over there." Said Naruto gesturing to Neji making him blood boiled.

"But…" "Hokage-sama. Even if you refused I will just leave by myself." Said Naruto

"If you do that then Hunter Nin will after you Naruto." Said Sarutobi

"You still think Hunter Nin can harm me. Watch the match then you'll know." Said Naruto

Sarutobi keeps on asking Naruto to rethink his decision but he stand still at that without even budging. Sarutobi could only sighed and said "Genma. Relay my secretary for Genin Uzumaki file."

"Eh is it okay Hokage-sama?" Asked Genma

"Only one way to find out." Said Sarutobi.

Later Genma back with Naruto file then Hiruzen said "All right Naruto here's your profile. But my condition that if you're not strong enough then I won't accepted it."

"Fine I suppose…" Said Naruto as Hiruzen puts the file on his seal and shunshin back to the seat.

Naruto turns to Neji and said "And there you have it Hyuga. So can you do me a favor and roll down die for me?"

Neji angry at the mocking word from Naruto and dashing at him ignoring Genma word. Naruto then just move aside, grabbing his arm, sending a punch to his face and on the chest blow him back.

Neji cough hard glare at Naruto and said "What the? How did you do that?"

"Figure that out yourself Fake Genius." Said Naruto smirking

Neji anger at that and charge at him again with many jukens strike, only for Naruto swat his hand aside and return hit from each of Neji strike making him crouch down making Naruto kick him in stomach and slide back making scratch all over his right arm. Naruto then said "C'mon Hyuga. If you're a prodigy of your clan, at least make the fight more interesting."

At the stand, many people eye bugged as they see the dead last kick the prodigy of the Hyuga clan ass… literary. Kotetsu said "Wow did you see that? The kid kick Neji ass… hard."

"I know… What the heck happened at the past month?" Asked Izumo

"Did Kakashi teach him to this level?" Asked Asuma

"Hardly… That guy dumps the kid to the closet pervert then go train the Uchiha." Said Anko

"Then how did he reach this level?" Asked Kurenai

"Who know but I'm sure not complaining. I bet on the brat when everyone else bet against him so I'll be racking with money after this." Said Anko giddy making Asuma and Kurenai sweat drop

"Okay just what did he eat?" Asked Choji stop at mid-chewing.

"Oi Forehead… Do you know anything about this?" Asked Ino

"He must be cheating. What else can it be?" Said Sakura

At the fight Neji just glaring at Naruto with hate while Naruto said "Oi just so you know… I don't swing that way so stop looking at me like that."

"What? No of course not. I have healthy interest." Said Neji

"Oh so that mean you also peeping too?" Asked Naruto amusing

"W-What are you talking about you dead last?" Asked Neji angry

"I mean… Your clan eye can look through wall right? So all you have to do is use it and you have a free show." Said Naruto smirking making people laughing at the stand while some curse out "Pervert Clan"

"Neji-nii is a pervert?" Asked Hanabi

"No Hanabi." Said Hiashi. But if it's true, then he going to have a talk with his nephew about this. The Byakugan is not a tool for peeping.

At the Hokage booth, Jiraiya said "Hmm… Maybe I should check to see if there's any Hyuga fan?"

"Jiraiya, the woman will sue you down along with the entire Hyuga clan." Said Sarutobi sweat drop

"If any Hyuga try, I'll melt their ball off." Said Mei darkly making most of the male cover their 'tool'.

Back at the field Neji said "Stop distracting me dead last!"

"Why would I do that? You're the one who did the 'look in the eye' to throw me hint after all." Said Naruto as the entire stadium roar with laughter.

Neji seethe red and charge at him blindly. Naruto then just side step and trip him making him fall face first on the ground. Naruto then said "That is also one of your weakness too Hyuga. You love to mock other. But when other mock you, you lose control and lose sight of your surroundings. If I was a Kumo ninja, you would be caught back to Kumo and become a seed machine already."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Neji

"Hah you don't know? That seal on your head that your clan so proud of is not safe at all. True it can stop other from taking their eye but first is that level of seal even a middle level seal master can break easily." Said Naruto as he looks at the eye-patch guard that standing beside Mizukage. He turns to Neji and said "Second, it can protect your eye, so what? Couldn't they just take your seed and impregnated some woman and your clan secret is done for."

Neji shocked at that. Hiashi then wonder did the elder know about this or not?

"You people are thinking inside the box too much thus your method is predictable. Being predictable is dangerous on the field because it makes your opponent easily toy with you like a puppet." Said Naruto pointing at his head.

"That boy seem very familiar how battle is like. Is he truly a Genin Hokage?" Asked Onoki

Sarutobi just said "Yes he is still a Genin. But a month ago, his skills are nowhere at this level."

"That's weird because his stance is like someone who just come back from the bloodiest war. Look at him, his body are preparing to block any attack or any surprise attack. The hand is ready to draw his sword anytime. That kind of habit is not something a Genin have at all." Said 'A'

Not just 'A' but some veteran's shinobi see it too as they realize maybe this Naruto is not someone they once knew anymore.

"You bastard. You not fighting fair at all." Said Neji

"Huh really fight fair? If you think every ninja fight fair then return the headband and go back to the Academy already. You don't fight fair at the battlefield. In battlefield, you used every trick to win. I rather be a dirty winner then an honorable death idiot." Said Naruto

"He's right. Ninja don't fight fair at all. I'm surprise that a prodigy like you don't know this." Said Genma

"But still… I guess I could amuse you for a game. Here's the rule, I will give you one free shot. You can use whatever trick you have to hit me anywhere you want and I won't dodge or block at all, how is that sound?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Oi kid isn't that too big of a handicap for the Hyuga brat?" Asked Genma

"Then if he can't beat me with this kind of handicap, I think he should return the headband and go to the Academy to learn with the kid there." Said Naruto

"Hmph you injure me like this and you think that's fair?" Asked Neji

"Seriously? And you wonder why I call you a snot-nose brat? I give you this much handicap and you can't even do it? Do you think you can have this kind of thing in the battlefield?" Asked Naruto making the guests start to whisper about the Hyuga clan. Naruto then continues "Well… I suppose I could do this. Hey Genma-san, can you ask the medic to heal the crybaby?"

"Wait what? Isn't that a bit unfair for you?" Asked Genma

"Hardly. Besides if I don't do that, then he'll probably bitch about this all day and I really don't have the patience to hear that all day at all." Said Naruto

Genma sweat drop at that as he turns to the Hokage. Sarutobi just gesture him to do what Naruto said as Genma call the medic to heal Neji. Genma turns to the crown and said "Well… Everyone please waits for Neji Hyuga to complete healed."

The spectator starts to whispering about Hyuga clan is a clan of crybaby already making the Elder seethe in anger as they want Neji to just kill Naruto while Hiashi just embarrass about this. He turns to Hanabi and said "Hanabi... Please don't copy Neji in the future because in others exam, something like this is not allow at all."

Hanabi just nodded at that and though it was too embarrassing for her to even try.

"Well… This is quite a weird match huh Hinata?" Asked Kiba looks at Hinata only to see her look down sad. Kiba know because of Naruto declaration that make Hinata like this and wonder just what is he thinking?

"This Hyuga boy is too arrogant." Said Onoki

"Why do you have someone like that in your force? Someone with ego like this have no place in the battlefield at all." Said 'A'

"I tried to have the boy sensei fix his attitude but this is clan matter so I can't interfere at all." Said Sarutobi while glaring at the Elder sitting at the stand.

"He won't reach far with this attitude." Said Mei

"But still that blond boy is reckless. If I guess right, the Hyuga will probably use their clan jutsu to strike him and one strike is easily fatal." Said 'A'

"Until now he's full of surprise. I'm sure we will see another surprise after this." Said Sarutobi

Back at the field, the medic done healing Neji then Genma said "Well then… the match continues."

"C'mon Hyuga strike anywhere you wish. Just don't molest me and I'm fine with that." Said Naruto

Neji turns red in anger and prepare his stance shocking Hiashi. Neji then said "Eight trigram, 64 palms." And strike Naruto multiple spot. After that, he stops and walk away thinking he won until "Oi are you done?"

Neji and every spectator looks surprise then Neji said "Hmm… I must have miss somewhere. Very well then…" Neji flare up Byakugan and strike him again. He done then smirk, only for it to drop when Naruto said "Are you done? I'm quite sleepy here."

Neji enrage then strike faster and faster until he hits all the pressure point. He pants tiredly look at Naruto only to look horror "So are you done? I admit… For the Hyuga clan ultimate jutsu, it quite disappointing."

Hiashi along with the Hyuga clan could only look in shock as Hiashi said "Impossible… That boy was able to walk out of that jutsu easily."

"Father how is that boy able to survive our clan jutsu?" Asked Hanabi as she just as shock as the clan

At the booth 'A' said "Okay that's it… After this exam, I am recruiting him."

"What? He's belongs to Konoha." Said Jiraiya

"Not anymore remember? He resigned so he is a fair game." Said 'A'

"I agree. But you won't beat me to it Raikage." Said Onoki

"I won't give up either." " _Even if I can't have his body, I still can get him if I played my card right._ " Though Kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru

"Kiri won't give up either." Said Mei

"Sensei say something." Said Jiraiya

"And what you want me to say? He will leave either way if I cancel the contract. You make this mess, you fix it." Said Sarutobi

At the field Naruto then said "I guess it's my turn then" as he walks closers to Neji

Neji panics then jump back throwing some Kunai at him only for most of them to bounce off. Naruto then dashes in to finish this only for Neji using Kaiten. Naruto jumps back look at the jutsu and said "So you still have something after all."

"That's right. This is the ultimate defense. You can't get near me at all dead last." Said Neji smirking thinking he will win.

Naruto then said "Your clan sure love the 'ultimate' word huh? But I never seen anything worthy of that name at all" as he walks around and pick up a kunai that bounce off before. Naruto inspect it and said "Hmm… I think this will do."

"Huh are you joking with me trash?! You think you can win my 'Kaiten' with that?" Asked Neji laughing.

Naruto then said "Well let see about that shall we?" Naruto then using 'Tathlum Shot' on the Kunai and flick it to Neji. Neji using 'Kaiten' to block it only to his shock that the Kunai pierce through the 'Kaiten' and pass through his shoulder making a hole as he screams out and clutching his shoulder.

"No way… The 'Kaiten'… was break by a Kunai." Said Hiashi at the stand shock. Tenten sees that also shock as she was helping Neji with 'Kaiten' before and she knows that it can't be break but Naruto prove her otherwise.

At the stand, A said "Wow even the 'Kaiten' is no match for him. This kid is full of surprise."

"Indeed. I am now curious what can he do next." Said Onoki

" _What strength. To think I write him off as a dead last before._ " Though Orochimaru

"Just what happened to you my boy?" Asked Hiruzen

Jiraiya just wreck his head as he wonders where did Naruto learn to do all of these and just how many surprises he has left.

Back at the field Naruto said "Well so much for your 'ultimate' defense huh Neji?"

Neji just clutch his bleeding shoulder as he is now in the situation he never did before. He wonders just what he can do to this being in front of him. His Juken is useless and his 'Kaiten' was breakthrough like glass. He could only think to become stronger than him but he doesn't have the ability for sudden power up at all. Naruto then said "This is also another of your weakness as well. You only focus on your clan jutsu and didn't try to expand your horizon. Your Taijutsu beat and you're good as dead… Like now."

Naruto then position the Kunai at the middle of Neji forehead. Naruto then said "So proctor, do I win now or do I have to press this into his skull?"

"No need for that. Because Neji Hyuga is disabled, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Announced Genma as he calls the medic

"You should have done this sooner. If you're not so arrogant then you wouldn't have a hole in your shoulder." Said Naruto walks to the stand for examiner as the medic takes Neji to the medic wing.

 **Done. Neji defeated… painfully. Next is Naruto vs Garra. Please PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sand Tanuki vs God Slayer

Dead silence after the match then whisper and chattering start to emerge on the crowd. Naruto then arrive at the balcony then Shikamaru said "Just what happened to you?"

"Many things Shikamaru. Many things." Said Naruto

At the stand Kurenai said "To think he grows at this level in just a month."

"Haha I'm rich Nai-chan. I was right about placing the bet on him after all." Said Anko giddy

"But still… how did he able to reach this level without any teacher help him at all?" Asked Asuma

"More like what else could he do Asuma? I can't wait for his next match." Said Anko

At the Kage booth, 'A' said "He truly is a making of a strong warrior."

"Indeed. It quite a shame that you lose such talent after this huh Hokage?" Asked Onoki

"Haiz… As much as it pains me, yes but I think he should have his own happiness and I failed to supply that to him." Said Hiruzen

"I wonder what else can he do at the next match?" Asked Mei

"True but I'm sure the guests would be more excited at the next fight." Said the Kazekage as he motions to Sasuke vs Garra match. The Kazekage then said "By the way, have he arrived yet?"

His guard approach Hiruzen and whisper "We still haven't had any news of Sasuke. Considering about Orochimaru involvement, perhaps it would be better to announce a forfeit now before the crowd becomes rowdy…"

Just like he said, the crowd start to get impatient as they demand to start the next match. The Fire Daimyo then start to discuss thing to the other Daimyo. Then then reached a decision.

Hiruzen also reached a decision and said "There's no other choice. As the rules dictate… Sasuke will be eliminated by forfeit."

"Hokage-dono. I ask you to stay the declaration of Sasuke Uchiha's forfeit just a bit longer." Said Kazekage making Hiruzen surprises

"Forgive me but no matter how talent this shinobi is… if they lack punctuality then they can't be chunin. Unless we can provide a clear-cut explanation to satisfy the shinobi rules and the guests here, I see no reason why we should wait for him." Explained the guard

"I see… Then how about this? The Daimyos are here to almost solely for this match." Said Kazekage as on cue, on of the Fire Daimyo guard go down and whisper something to Genma. Hiruzen signals his guard to go down and listen to it.

After hearing the order, Genma said "Everyone! One of the contenders for the match has not yet arrive. So, the match will be postponed and we will process the next match."

"There you have it Hokage-dono." Said Kazekage but the next word silenced him.

"But following the Daimyo order, if Sasuke Uchiha is not here by the time, he will be disqualifying no question and immediately. He will also be punished for wasting the Daimyos time by revolving his next Chunin Exam entry." Said Genma shocking the spectator.

"Well it seems the Daimyos are not treasure the Uchiha as much as you think huh Kazekage?" Asked Onoki amusingly

"Most likely because of Naruto match. The Daimyos most likely curious about what he can do." Said Jiraiya

"If this is Daimyos order, then I can't do anything at all Kazekage-dono." Said Hiruzen

" _Damn it the Uchiha better get here fast. But it's okay, with Garra as Naruto opponent, I can get more insight about his ability._ " Though Orochimaru

"If it was the Daimyos order then it can't be helped." Said Kazekage

At the balcony, Naruto was surprised at that. Burrough then said " **It seems your match effect their view Master** "

" _I guess._ " Said Naruto

"Well then the next match will be Kankuro no Sabaku vs Shino Aburame. Please come down." Said Genma

Kankuro start to ponder as the 'plan' starts to jeopardize. He looks at Temari who nodded at him then said "I… withdraw."

Naruto and Shikamaru looks surprised at that. Naruto then said " _Burrough, check his parameter._ "

" **Understood.** " Said Burrough as she scanned. She then said " **Master. That boy is in perfect health. I suspect that he had hidden motive.** "

" _Wait a moment._ " Said Naruto then go back and use the 'Mapper' and scanning the area. Naruto then said " _Hmm it seems they are some hostile individual among the crowd and there's something weird about the Kazekage._ "

" **What should you do now Master?** " Asked Burrough

" _For now, prepare Kurama on my active router. When I fighting the Tanuki, I think I will let them have some reunion after all._ " Said Naruto

" **Finally, some actions.** " Said Kurama

" **Understood Master.** " Said Burrough

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru

"Oh, it's nothing Shikamaru. And by the way, shouldn't your match be now?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"I don't know… maybe I should just…" "Shikamaru, before you say that word, looks at the right stand." Said Naruto cut off.

Shikamaru confuse and did so. He then sees his mother glaring at him with her legendary frying pan on her hand with his dad cowering in fear. He sighed and said "My life is so troublesome" as he walks down thus another Nara fall under the mystic frying pan.

(The fight is same as Canon)

"That's it, I'm done." Said Shikamaru

The entire stadium who is now focusing on the battle… faceplant at that. Shikamaru then said "I almost all out of Chakra even thought I have though over 200 strategies. Besides, if I win, I might have to face Naruto and I really don't want to fight the new and improved troublesome blond."

"That quite an insight of him." Said Naruto sweat drop

" **No Master. I think he just lazy.** " Said Burrough

"But I guess it's time for the next match huh?" Asked Naruto amusingly

At the gate the guards see two figures appear and said "Good to see you sir, please come in."

"Roger." "Let's go Lee." Said Lee and Gai

"Almost all of the first rounds battle had end. Now it's Sasuke Uchiha vs Garra no Sabaku" Said the guard surprising Lee

"W-What about Naruto and Neji?" Asked Lee

"That's the most surprise thing, Neji lost while that Naruto not even breaking a sweat doing so." Said the guard

" _N-Naruto beat Neji? And easily too._ " Though Lee. But then he smiled happily.

At the field the Fire Daimyo looks at Genma sternly. Genma sighed and said "Since Sasuke Uchiha is not here, he's disqualified."

Many people start to feel angry about that but it was the Daimyo order so they can't say anything. Genma then said "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Garra no Sabaku please come down?"

"Show time!" Said Naruto jumps down.

"You'll prove my existent…" Said Garra as he shunshin down.

At the field Genma then said "All right you two ready?... Then…"

Suddenly, whirlwind of leaf starts to form as Kakashi and Sasuke arrived. Kakashi then said "Sorry are we late?"

"Yes Kakashi. Sasuke match was extended but because you didn't show up right away, Sasuke is disqualified." Said Genma making the two shock

Kakashi shock because he though the Daimyos are here to watch his number 1 student fight. Sasuke then said "What?! I demand to have my match."

"Forget it kid. You late, you lose the match." Said Genma as he doesn't feel like bowing to the monkey eye.

"Wait Genma then who is fighting Garra?" Asked Kakashi

"Me Hatake." Said Naruto making himself know.

Kakashi turns to looks at Naruto and said "Naruto? What happen to you?"

"Oh, so now you care~! Too bad because I don't feel like answering you." Said Naruto

"Dope you will give me your spot." Said Sasuke

"Hmm… Nope don't feel like it." Said Naruto smirking

Before Sasuke could do anything, Genma said "Kakashi get your student out of here, I have a match to run."

"I'm trying to get Naruto out but…" "I meant Sasuke Kakashi. Naruto is no longer your student anymore." Said Genma annoyed

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi

"Ask your other student to find out. If you even have one that it." Said Genma

"But the Daimyos are here for Sasuke." Said Kakashi

"Not anymore. The one who give me this order are the Daimyos themselves." Said Genma

Sasuke then charge at Naruto only for being kick aside. Genma then said "Kakashi, get your student out now before I charged you for disturbing the match."

"… Fine. The Daimyos will soon realize anyway." Said Kakashi picks up Sasuke and shunshin to the stand

"Now then… The problem had solved. The match… Begin!" Said Genma as he dashes away.

At the stand, Kakashi then said "Sakura could you tell me the reason why Naruto is no longer under me anymore?"

"Oh, so now you care huh Kakashi? I though after dumped him to the useless Jonin you wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore." Said Anko

"I'm serious Anko. Can you tell me something I don't know?" Asked Kakashi

"You don't have to worry anymore Kakashi. Because after this, Naruto will resign as a Shinobi." Said Asuma

"What? Then why is he still competing?" Asked Kakashi

"I don't know. It seems like he and the Hokage struck some kind of deal at his match. You want to know then ask the Hokage." Said Asuma

"But still why would the Hokage let Naruto fighting Garra? He won't last long against Garra at all." Said Kakashi

"You think that because you never pay attention to him before. And after seeing his match, I'm starting to doubt if he's truly the dead last that we believe he is?" Said Kurenai

"What do you mean? What happened?" Asked Kakashi

"Just be quiet and watch. Something tells me it'll get interesting soon." Said Anko as she glues to the match below.

At the match below, Garra starts pop the sand out of his gourd then clutch his head. Naruto looks interest then suddenly Garra grabs his head and mumble "Don't worry mother. This blood will be tasty."

"Okay what the hell?" Asked Naruto

" **It's Shukaku brat. Shukaku tend to drive their vessel insane thus giving him more control.** " Said Kurama

"Okay so why is he calls 'Shukaku' mother?" Asked Naruto

" **Beat me… That Tanuki tend to have weird taste.** " Said Kurama

The sand then rushes to Naruto. He then uses 'Sukukaja' and then appear behind him and send a punch making him flying. Naruto then said "Same trick won't work twice Garra."

"W-What the? How did he so fast?" Asked Kakashi shocked

"I-I don't know. Now that I think about it, when he fighting Neji, he rarely moved at all." Said Asuma

"To think he can reach his speed in just a month. Just what kind of training did he go through?" Asked Gai

Garra stands up and said "Like you said before, same trick won't work twice. I beat that speed person before and he's faster than this."

"I never said this is my top speed at all but you're right, I think it's time for a new trick." Said Naruto smirking.

Garra just send the sand to Naruto then he starts to gather magic in his hand and said "Mabufula" and slam his hand down.

Next is something unbelievable happened. Garra sand was now march toward Naruto was frozen by the ice spreading from Naruto hand.

"Ice? Is Naruto had Kekkei Genkai?" Asked Gai

"No, he doesn't and I never seen this kind of Ice Jutsu at all." Said Kakashi

At the Kage booth Mei said "Could he be from the Yuki clan?"

"No Mizukage-dono. I know his parent and none of them are from Yuki clan." Said Hokage

"Hmm… It seems this Genin is quite a mystery huh?" Asked Onoki

At the field Naruto then said "Hey Garra, have you ever seen an ice dust explosion?"

"… No." Said Garra

"Let me show you. MAZIOGA." Said Naruto and multiple lightning strike down make the ice make multiple explosions.

Garra try to shield himself with his sand but the explosions are rapidly quick as his sand armor broke making some burn mark on Garra body.

After the explosion died down, the Sand shocked seeing many burn marks on Garra body then Temari said "No way… I never seen Garra this injure before."

"This is bad. The plan might fail." Said Kankuro grabbing his head.

"W-What was that?" Asked Ino

"Dust explosions. Naruto making the field cold from his ice and then using his lighting as a fuse to light it up. But I never seen these jutsu before. Just where did he learn them?" Asked Asuma

"I will make him tell me after this." Said Kakashi

"And how are you suppose to do that? You no longer have any authorities over him anymore." Said Anko snickering.

At the Kage, 'A' said "That quite an interesting way to make explosion there."

"Indeed. Too bad we don't have any Yuki clan left." Said Mei

"Could you be quiet? I'm trying to watch." Said Onoki

At the field, Garra looks at him manically and said "You… YOU MAKE ME BLEED. MOTHER WILL KILL YOU!" Garra then starts to cover himself with a dome of sand. Naruto then said

"Oi are you playing turtle now?" As the Sand spike stab him but it was ineffective.

"Oi this is bad Temari. He's about to transform." Said Kankuro

"Damn it… Garra truly forget about the plan." Said Temari

" **So, what should we do now Master?** " Asked Burrough

"Oi Kurama don't tell me he's going make that around him all day." Said Naruto

" **He calling Shukaku out. No need to worry it shouldn't take long.** " Said Kurama

"Okay then, then there's one thing to do." Said Naruto opens up a scroll. Many wonders what is he going to do then faceplant. Naruto brings out a bag of popcorn as he sits down on the field watching while eating.

Genma sweat drop at that and said "Um aren't you going to do something?"

"What? If he wants to go full power then let him. It won't be fun otherwise." Said Naruto making Genma sweat drop larger.

"I-I see…" Said Genma

"Here you can have some if you like." Said Naruto brings the bag up

Genma just looks confuse and then just screw it and sit down eating with him.

The guests also sweat drops at that. The Daimyos then order their guard to get something to eat while waiting. Sakura then said "Just what is that idiot doing?"

"Troublesome. Just leave him be. He's always doing unexpected thing after all… Oi Choji, can I have some?" Asked Shikamaru

"Here Shikamaru." Said Choji handing him a bag of chip

"I want some too." Said Ino taking a chip from Choji bag

"This is quite a weird exam." Said Kurenai

"You mean unexpected Nai-chan. Still let just wait and find out." Said Anko eating some dangos

At the Kage, Hiruzen just facepalmed at that. Onoki said "Well this is quite a comedy show there."

"I'm sure he just refilled his stamina that's all." Said Mei

"This guy quite a goofball." Said Kurotsuchi

"I seriously don't need another Bee in this world." Said 'A' facepalmed

Bee just rapped about how cool Naruto is like him while Hachibi wonders if he could just perform seppuku to escape.

After a while the sand dome then start to shake making all pay attention to it. Naruto then said "Ah I think it's time. Genma-san, I think you should get back."

Genma nodded then fall back then the dome exploded and rise up Shukaku. Shukaku shouted out " **Oh yeah I'm free!** "

"Quite a loud voice he had there." Said Naruto covers his ear

" **So? Hurry up and summon me already.** " Said Kurama impatience.

" **And look at that. A village just waiting for me destroy.** " Said Shukaku as the spectator start to feel uneasy. Orochimaru was about to make the sign then Naruto said

"Oi you do know it's rude to ignore other right?" Called out Naruto

" **Huh a human?** " Said Shukaku looks down. Then he laughs " **Oh lookie here~! It seems we found the first volunteer.** " Shukaku starts to gather sand at Naruto feet but Naruto uses 'Floral Gust' blowing all away. Naruto looks at Shukaku and said

"You do realize who is here right Shukaku? Are you sure it's a good idea to rampaging here?" Asked Naruto

" **Hmph… Kurama was sealed into a weak human. Why would I afraid of him?** " Asked Shukaku surprising the younger generation.

"Oh? Then how about saying that to him face-to-face?" Asked Naruto making other confuse. Jiraiya wonders that is he trying to summon the toad?

Naruto raises his hand up and said "Come to serve me. The embodiment of nature disaster, he who the highest rank of the nine."

Hiruzen had a stern look at that while Shukaku just looks at the human like he was crazy. But then… a massive lump of hatred spread out making all felt uneasy. The older generation felt familiar with this said aura. Then emerge out… was the bane of Konoha… the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself. Kurama then said grinning madly " **Hello Shukaku… It been a long time, isn't it?** "

" **K-K-KURAMA?!** " Said Shukaku terrified.

He is not the only one, the remaining start to panic as the old man said "We're doomed. The Kyuubi is back, we're doomed."

"HOW IN THE WORLD HE CAN SUMMON BLOODY KYUUBI?!" Shout Jiraiya in shock

"Never mind that Jiraiya. We need to make sure that to evacuated the guests." Said Hiruzen

"You all help too." Said the Kage besides Orochimaru panic. But the Kurama said

" **Stop getting your pants in a bunch Kages. My Master Naruto orders me is to fight the Shukaku only. I won't touch other at all.** "

All ninjas eye turns to Naruto at that. They never though that a dead last like him is a Master of Kyuubi.

" **You accepted a weak human like him as your Master? How low have you fallen Kurama.** " Said Shukaku laughing

" **That's why you're the bottom of the nine of us. You can't see his true power at all and just assumed he's just a normal human.** " Said Kurama.

Hiruzen looks at Naruto as he studying him. For Naruto able to make the Kyuubi said that, just what kind of secret did he hide?

At the stand is no better. Anko then said "BWAHAHAHAHA. So basically, you just throw a gem away for a rock Hatake? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I have to admit Anko is right. For the Kyuubi to openly admit that then he must be strong." Said Kurenai

"If the dope can, then an Uchiha like me can too." Said Sasuke

"He's right. Madara is from the Uchiha clan. If he can control the Kyuubi then Sasuke could have a chance at well." Said Kakashi

Then Kurama slammed a tail on the roof where Kakashi seats. He then said " **Don't compare Master Naruto against that cheat bastard. Unlike Madara using borrowed power to make me submit to him, Master Naruto able to make me submit with pure power. We demons respect only strength and we despise borrowed power.** "

"What do you mean 'borrowed power'?" Asked Sasuke

" **When I say 'borrowed' to Uchiha, I meant steal. Madara just leans on the power that he 'borrowed'. He doesn't struggle to earn it at all, making him less than worthless.** " Said Kurama

"Take that back you beast!" Said Sasuke angry

" **Hah make me human.** " Said Kurama mockingly

Sasuke was about to charge then he was grabbed by Kakashi as he said "Now now Sasuke. Anger a being that can destroy the entire village is not a good idea at all."

Something clicked in Shukaku as he said " **Wait so you mean that human is stronger than you?** "

" **HAHAHAHA. You have no idea Shukaku, you have no idea.** " Said Kurama making Konoha villagers felt scare. If it true, then the demon might come after them for revenge. Kurama then said " **All right… Since it's been long time I had a chance to stretch my body, how about become my punching bag huh, Shukaku?** " Kurama grinning evilly at that.

And thus, a massive fight start. Sharaku sends many wind bullets at Karama but they have no effect. He then has no choice but to blast a Bijuudama but Kurama reflect it with his own to the sky making a big explosion.

" **Ugh… Kurama still as powerful as ever.** " Said Gyuubi

"Hey Eight-o. Why are you not as strong like him?" Asked Bee

" **You are good for realize that. It's because we are sealed inside a vessel thus our power was restricted. We have to be careful because if we break the vessel, we will die along with it. But Kurama right now is completely free and he doesn't have a vessel binding him back thus making him able to use his full power. To think there's actually a human able to command Kurama with pure power.** " Said Gyuuki

" **Now then it's fun time!** " Said Kurama as he jumps in to punch and kick Shukaku.

The Sand side couldn't help but felt sorry for Shukaku for becoming a punching bag. Naruto then said "All right Kurama that's enough. I still need him to forfeit after all."

" **Haiz… Fine… I want to go to sleep anyway.** " Said Kurama. He then grabs Shukaku head and said " **Now here's the thing. You can either go back to the cage nicely or he'll completely erase you and trust me, he can.** " Kurama at the last part thumbing at Naruto

" **How? We are immortal.** **If he erased me, I'll just reincarnate a few years later.** " Said Shukaku

"Immortal? They are foolish word from people that want to escape dead. Here let's me show you." Said Naruto as he uses 'Mamudo' making Shukaku body start to degenerate from the arm up. Shukaku then said quickly

" **Wait wait! Okay okay, I'll go back, just stop.** "

"So glad we're doing business. Now then get lost." Said Naruto motion his hand.

Shukaku then shrink as he returns to Garra body. Garra seeing Naruto, he scrambles back in fear. Naruto then said "Look I don't know where that crap about killing you is from but you will only cause more people to resent you with this."

"It's because I was born as a monster." Said Garra

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto. Garra then tell him about his life. After that, Naruto looks at the Sand and said "That's just evil. Transferring the Shukaku into a newborn baby. I wonder should I just sick Kurama here to your village and let see how it feel?" Naruto thumb to Kurama who was grinning at the last part

The Sand start to get scare at the though of the Kyuubi marching to their village and tear it down and they don't have any seal master skilled enough to seal Kyuubi. Naruto turns to Garra and said "Anyway, that aside, you'll only be alone if you do that so how about try to live instead of killing while 'mother' this 'mother' that. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone."

"I don't have anyone at all. They all are afraid of me." Said Garra

"Oh really? Then if I beheaded you right now then no one will miss you right?" Asked Naruto drawing out his sword.

"Wait!" Said Temari as she sends a large gust of wind stopping Naruto as she and Kankuro stand between Garra and Naruto.

"If you want him, you have to go through us." Said Temari

"You do realize I could easily go through with you right?" Asked Naruto thumbs at Kyuubi

Temari and Kankuro look scared but they still stand on their ground. Naruto then said "See you have someone after all. Your sibling willing to risk their life for you."

"Of course we are. Even though we're scare of him, he's still our brother." Said Temari

"That's right." Said Kankuro

"Then make sure to take care of him better. All alone with a psychopath demon is not a healthy life at all." Said Naruto as he then calls off Kurama as he disappeared. Temari and Kankuro sighed in relief at that and Naruto said "Genma-san. You can call the match now."

Genma snapped out of stupor and said "Uh… right… The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

 **Done. The first demon Naruto summoned. Next is… maybe I should let Naruto vs Orochimaru so should I or not? Please give me answer via PM or Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fighting the Snake and heritage revealed.

Dead silence after that as many looks at Naruto fearfully. Naruto walks up to the stand as Shikamaru said "Can you stop being so troublesome, troublesome blond?"

"Can you imagine me not troublesome?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Still… Kyuubi huh? You can even command Konoha bane itself." Said Shikamaru

"I guess it just my charisma after all." Said Naruto smirking

"But that doesn't change my next question… How did you managed to removed Kyuubi from inside you without dying?" Asked Shikamaru

"I myself curious too." Said Shino joins in

"I should have expected you two could pick it up. But about the how part… that will be spoiler~." Said Naruto putting his finger on his lip

"Haiz… The villagers and ninja will be extremely wary of you after this." Said Shikamaru

"Let them. They never let me alone so this should get them off my back." Said Naruto

At the stand, Kurenai said "I admit this is quite a shock."

"Indeed. To think Naruto even able to make the Kyuubi obey him like that." Said Asuma

"That just prove he's a demon!" Said Sakura

"Oh, then how about tell me that in front of my face instead?" Asked Naruto from behind making Sakura shriek in fright.

"Naruto baka you dare…" Said Sakura angry

"I dare what? Startle you? What… do you think I'll become your love puppy forever? I'm here to sever that for good." Said Naruto

"Oh, and how are you going to do that huh baka?" Asked Sakura daring.

Naruto then move fast and punch her sending her to hit the railing. Naruto then said "Ah that's feel good."

"What are you doing Naruto?!" Asked Kakashi

"Sever the connection of course. If she didn't get the hint, then I might have to have some extreme method." Said Naruto darkly at the last part

"Hah take that Kakashi. It's your fault that this happened." Said Anko laughing

"Naruto apology to Sakura now or…" "Or what?" Asked Naruto challenging Kakashi

"Yeah Kakashi. What are gonna do if he refused?" Asked Anko smirking

"I'll…" Truth is, he had no idea. He can't threaten Naruto to exile because that was his wish in the first place. If he tried force, then It might bring bad image to Konoha and not to mention Naruto might summon Kyuubi again to raze Konoha to the ground. Kakashi just settle by walking away and taking sobbing Sakura to the infirmary. Naruto then walks to Lee and said "So Lee how is your feeling?"

"I'm fine but that was harsh there Naruto-kun." Said Lee

"She had it coming. So how long are you going to healed?" Asked Naruto

"Well…" Said Lee looks down.

"What's wrong Gai-san?" Asked Naruto

"The truth is Lee no longer be able to be a shinobi again." Said Gai looks hurt

"Huh why? Can the medic just patch him up?" Asked Naruto

"Well…" Said Gai as he explained about what the doctor told him. Naruto then said

"Is the medic being that incompetent? They can't heal this injure."

"They said this is out of their league so there's nothing they can do. Only Tsunade-sama able to heal him." Said Gai

"Haiz… Salvation." Said Naruto as Lee then glows a while light. Lee looks surprise at that and Naruto said "Go ahead, try to move Lee."

Lee nodded as he moves his left leg and to his shock, it not hurt anymore. He then tries to move both his arm and leg then he said "I'm healed… I'M HEALED!" and shout out at the last part.

Gai turns to Naruto and said "W-Just what did you do?"

"I can heal other as long they are not a corpse." Said Naruto simply

"Haha… Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for helping him." Said Gai crying

"No need for that Gai-san. Lee is a hard worker so it's a waste that all of that hard work come to waste." Said Naruto. Then he continues "But remember this Gai-san, want to prove yourself is good but knowing the limit is also good as well. Don't let him to go beyond his limit because it's not the end of the world if you lose a match. You lose the match, you can try again after training. It not worth it to lose your life or your future over a match. The past is not important Gai-san because it just… past. The only thing you should focus on is the future. That's go for the both of you Gai-san."

"Um… I understand Naruto-kun. But will Lee be alright?" Asked Gai

"You saw right? Lee bouncing up and down as he looks good as new. But let him rest for today then you can let him training tomorrow." Said Naruto

"Okay I understand." Said Gai. Lee then dashes to Naruto and said

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You actually restore my dream. To repay you, I'll train harder to match your flame of youth." Said Lee

"No Lee… You will rest for today. Today you'll only resting, only tomorrow you can train." Said Gai

"Yes Gai-sensei." Said Lee

"You should listen to him and get some rest Lee. Now if you excuse me, I have another match to finish." Said Naruto as he walks off.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." Said Lee giving him a thumb up

"I don't think he even need it at all." Said Asuma sweat drop

At the booth, 'A' then said "Never though I was able to see someone to have absolute command over the Kyuubi like that."

"Neither am I. How did he do that Hokage?" Asked Onoki

"To be honest, I'm just as confuse as all of you. All of this is new to me as well." Said Hiruzen

"Well I'm truly glad that I'm able to witness this match." Said Mei

"Indeed." Said Kazekage as he though " _Damn it with Garra out of the picture and with the brat able to summon the Kyuubi, the invasion is as good as failed._ " As he signals to canceled.

"But still that mean the next match will be boring." Said 'A'

"What do you mean Raikage-dono?" Asked Mei

"You saw what he can do. And the only examiners are the Aburame and the Suna girl. And none of them are as close to Shukaku level at all. That Naruto brat is as good as win the exam." Said 'A'

"I have to agree." Said Onoki

At the field, Genma then said "All right the next pair please come down."

"I wish to forfeit." Said Shino as he continues "Even if I managed to win, I still have to face Naruto and my chance to win against him are zero."

"Um I wish to forfeit too. Since if he can defeat my brother, I don't think I can survive against him at all." Said Temari

"Oh, great so that mean the Final is over?" Asked Genma deadpanned

"Wait." Said Naruto as he jumps down. Genma and said

"Huh kid what are you doing here? There's no one want to fight you at all."

"No there's one more person. Isn't that right?" Asked Naruto as he looks at the Kazekage and said "Orochimaru."

The Kages and the guards heard that as they prepare themselves. Orochimaru just laugh as he rips off the mask and said "Impressive Naruto-kun. Tell me, how did you know?"

"Your obsession with the duckbutt up there is a big giveaway already." Said Naruto points at Sasuke at the stand.

"Ah I see… But now you know, what are you going to do?" Asked Orochimaru while the Kages and the guards keep their guard

"I know that you want to meet up with me already. So how about this? We settle this in a match how is that sound?" Asked Naruto amusingly shocking other

"Naruto this is no normal Ninja. He's Orochimaru one of my student and…" "The greatest traitor blah blah blah I know. But I'm not a normal Genin either." Said Naruto cut off Hiruzen

"Kuku… He's right sensei. Anyone who can make the Kyuubi absolute obedience is no ordinary ninja at all. Or human since you'll resign after this right?" Asked Orochimaru

"Your point?" Asked Naruto

"How about join me?" Asked Orochimaru shocking Konoha. He then said "You hate Konoha as much as I do, how about join me so we can crush it together."

"Hmm… That's a tempting offer." Said Naruto making the Konoha resident panic. If Naruto joins with Orochimaru, they're done for. But Naruto said "But I refused. Not to protect this hellhole, but to stay away from you. I know what kind of person you are Orochimaru. You only interest in someone that benefit you, after that you throw them always like old broken toy."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya sighed in relief at that as Orochimaru said "I see… such a shame. Then what is this match?"

"Well consider this is an exam. After all, if you managed to entertain me, I won't pursuit you with Konoha. But if you don't, **then you'll die at my hand!** " Said Naruto releasing his KI at the last part making everyone shiver at the malice.

"I see. I also wish to test you anyway so why not? But first…" Said Orochimaru as he jumps down with his guard. But before the Hokage could jump in, Naruto blows Genma out of the field then Orochimaru Sound Four build up the 'Shishienjin' blocking anyone to enter.

"Damn it, we're too late." Said the ANBU captain

"Jiraiya can you break this down." Said Hiruzen

"I can but it takes times sensei." Said Jiraiya

"Then hurry up. _Naruto-kun, please be safe._ " Said Hiruzen

Naruto looks around and said "I see a barrier huh?"

"That's right Naruto-kun. This barrier will prevent other to go inside. Now… this will be between you and me." Said Orochimaru licking his lip

"Ugh that's disgusting." Said Naruto

" **What's the plan then Master?** " Asked Burrough

"Prepare Suzaku, King Frost, Principality and Alice." Said Naruto

" **Understood Master. But isn't Alice a bit overkill?** " Asked Burrough

"I want to troll him a little." Said Naruto

" **Understood Master.** " Said Burrough

Orochimaru then throw away the Kages robe revealing the Sound Battle Uniform. He then said "Kukuku shall we begin?" As Orochimaru starts to flare up his Chakra.

Everyone starts to watch silently. Orochimaru then making some hand-signs and said "Well then first off, how about a reunion?"

As coffins rose up, Hiruzen said "Oh no… Naruto stop him! Do not let him finish that jutsu."

Naruto just raises his eyebrow at that as four coffins rose up. The four coffin opens up revealing the people that shocked the audience.

"No way… they are…" Said the Anbu captain

"The First Hokage, Second Hokage, Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki." Said Hiruzen

"That bastard!" Said Jiraiya enraged.

"Reanimation? That stripling over there must be the one who summons us." Said Tobirama

"Does that mean… We have to fight this young boy in front of us." Said Hashirama

The Fourth said a word shocking Konoha "Sochi?"

"That's right Minato. I'm summon the First, Second, you and your wife to kill your son." Said Orochimaru

"Bastard…" Said Kushina

At the stand, Anko then said "So let me get this straight, you not only throw a gem away, but also the son of your sensei as well? ARE YOU A BLOODY MORON KAKASHI?!"

"I-I didn't know." Said Kakashi starts to regret it

"Naruto is the Fourth Hokage son? Then why is he seals the Kyuubi into Naruto?" Asked Ino

"Troublesome. Try to be in his position Ino, do you think the Fourth can ask someone else to give up their child? If he can't trust his own child then who can he trust?" Asked Shikamaru

"Haiz… You truly screw up big time Kakashi." Said Asuma

"And the entire village too." Said Kurenai

"Th-This can't be real, this can't be real…" Sakura just kept on chanting that while Sasuke just clench his fist in anger for once again, the dope takes the spotlight.

Inside the barrier, Naruto then said "So you're my father huh? That's funny because the villagers keep telling me that my father is just a loser while my mother is a whore when I was small." Said Naruto making Hiruzen looks at the civilian in the stand with KI.

"What?" Said Kushina in low voice but the one known her knew better. She is angry and if not for Orochimaru, she would have gone on a warpath.

Orochimaru then said "Okay I believe reunion is enough. Kill him."

Orochimaru making hand-signs commanding Minato to prepare his Kunai and Kushina charges at him. Naruto just draw his sword and uses 'Oni-Kagura' hitting Kushina blasting her entire body away leaving her only the arms, legs and head as they start to regenerate.

Naruto then said "I see… Undead huh? That mean I have to either send the soul back or take down the user" as he looking at Orochimaru

Minato then uses 'Kunai Bushin' multiple his signature Kunai cover the entire field. Minato then said "Naruto run. If you are in my range, you'll be killed."

Naruto just sighed and said "Do you think so little of me… MAZIOGA." As multiple lightning strikes down the field destroying all the Kunai. Naruto then said "Also, you're not the only one who have back up Orochimaru… Come King Frost."

A giant snow like thing appear and said "Hee-ho Master Naruto. What is your order?"

"Send this place colder then the Land of Snow." Said Naruto

"Hee-ho understood… King Bufula." Said King Frost as the air start to get colder and making the field freeze. Hashirama then said "I see. Quite a smart move there. He intends to lock Tobirama control over water element. But young man, that is not enough to stop us."

As Hashirama starts to channel hand-sighs as he said "Hijutsu: Jukaikotan."

Tree then starts to grow fast despite the cold air. Hiruzen then said "Naruto. The First Jutsu has a very strong life-force so ice can't stop them from growing at all."

"Then I just have to burn them down then." Said Naruto as the tree starts to bind Naruto.

At the corner, Naruto said "Come forth Suzaku."

Orochimaru thinks he won then suddenly fire burst out from inside the forest and in instant, the forest was reduced to ash. A bird made of fire fly up and cry out.

Hiruzen looks shock and said "That's the…"

"I'll be damn. To think I was able to see the legendary divine immortal bird Suzaku this close." Said Hashirama

"Suzaku… Flame Breath." Said Naruto as the bird cry out loudly and unleash a torrent of flame to Hashirama. Tobirama tried to block the fire with his jutsu but King Frost interrupted him with 'Lunge' and push him away and use Bufula froze him. King Frost said

"Hee Your opponent is me ho."

"Keep me busy please." Said Tobirama.

Hashirama tried to use water jutsu but Suzaku flame is stronger thus the water was burn away and hit Hashirama point blank.

Hashirama then start to regenerate as well making Naruto see that annoy "Okay this starting to get annoy now."

Naruto then uses 'Sukukaja' to match Minato speed as he fighting with his parent.

"Sochi you need to either seal us or take care of Orochimaru." Said Minato

"What in the world are you doing Jiraiya? Can you hurry up and breaking the barrier so you can assist him?" Asked Kushina glaring at Jiraiya

"I'm sorry. I'm doing my best." Said Jiraiya

"Why did you ask him to support me? He was the one who pushed me off cliff when we trained." Said Naruto

"HE DID WHAT?!" Shout out both Minato and Kushina. Jiraiya was just cowering in fear.

"Besides, it's not like I need any help. I could just finish you anytime." Said Naruto

"Naruto we are Edo Tensei. We can't die." Said Minato as Naruto dodge a hit from Minato and hit Kushina with the handler of his sword. He jumps back and said

"You're undead that doesn't mean you're immortal as well." Said Naruto then he said "Come out Principality."

An angel wearing a crown appear and said "Master Naruto. What do you need of me?"

"Send those two away." Said Naruto pointing at the First and the Second.

"Understood, Mahama." Said Principality as many light arrows hit Tobirama and Hashirama. Tobirama then said "Young man. You need more than that to beat us."

"No, I think it's enough." Said Hashirama as his body starts dissolved.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya and other in the barrier look shock at that. Orochimaru tried to stabilize Hashirama but no avail. Tobirama also start to dissolve as well as he said "Wait how did you able to cancel my jutsu?"

"The weakness is something you don't know. Let's just say undead have both advantage and dis-advantage." Said Naruto smirking.

"Damn it why can't I stop the process?" Asked Orochimaru losing his patience

"I'm starting to bore now. How about you guy joined me?" Asked Naruto looks at the ninja

"We will… as soon as Jiraiya break the barrier." Said Hiruzen

"And you never will old man." Said Tayuya laughing

"You can't even break this? Haiz… Megido." Said Naruto as many energy blasts hit the barrier breaking it. The Sound Four looks shock at that as well as Orochimaru. Naruto then snap them out of their shock by "Well… aren't you guy going to join in?"

Hiruzen snaps out first and said "All force… Charge!" As he also summons Enma to go at Orochimaru.

Jiraiya goes after Minato while Naruto facing Kushina. Orochimaru then send signal to the invade force to enter the battlefield. The Daimyos were protected by their guard from the ninja, then a three head snake emerge at the wall of Konoha. Naruto then said "Suzaku take care of that three head worm. King Frost, Principality you done enough so go back and rest."

King Frost and Principality return then Naruto said "So mother… let's continues where we left off."

"Sochi couldn't you just ask that angel to use his jutsu on us?" Asked Kushina

"First of all, it's not jutsu. Second I don't feel like it because just standing around while watching other in action is too bored." Said Naruto drawing his sword out.

Kushina then send out her chakra chain to Naruto to bind him. Only for him to use 'Mamudo' to destroy it. Kushina looks surprise that her son can destroy her clan most famous chain. Naruto then uses 'War Cry' to drop Kushina defense and attack. Kushina feeling herself weaker then Naruto uses 'Fatal Sword' striking Kushina down.

When she stills generating, Naruto looks around to see Suzaku dealt with the summons then Naruto calls it back. He looks at the other and said "Oi you ANBU can't even take care of Orochimaru guard?"

"We're trying but the power they use are not human." Said the Anbu captain and true to their word, the guard skin appears some kind of mark or sort… but it's not a problem for Naruto at all. Naruto said

"Dekaja" and the mark reduced and their strength is gone.

"Wait what the fuck? Why is our Cursed Seal not working?" Said Tayuya

Hiruzen looks at Naruto and wonders were this his doing? But then Orochimaru took advantage of that as he aims to pierce the Hokage with Kusanagi. Naruto uses 'Sukukaja' speed up re-direct the sword to a different direction as he said "Old man. Please pay attention to your own battle."

"I'm dearly sorry my boy." Said Hiruzen.

"Never mind. As I see you're too distracted, how about take care of my mother over there?" Said Naruto as he brings out his gun and nail her at the head when she charges at them.

"Naruto this is Orochimaru. It's not a run-in-the-mill genin at all." Said Hiruzen

"And the First, Second and the Fourth couple is not? I assure you I can handle myself." Said Naruto

"Kukuku… You seem to be confident that you can beat me Naruto-kun? When you have to call reinforcement?" Said Orochimaru

"Because you bored me that's why. How about I show you just how outclassed you are?" Said Naruto amusingly and he said "Come Alice"

Appeared out was a little blond hair girl. She wears a dark blue dress while her skin is chalk white. But her word stuns the onlooker. "Thanks for summon me Father."

"FATHER?!" Said all as Kushina who was just woke up shouted the loudest.

"I-I didn't know you already a father my boy." Said Hiruzen as he stills trying to process the info.

Meanwhile at the stand, Hinata was crying at that.

At the field, Naruto said "No that's not it. She is my summon and since she doesn't have a father before so she looks up to me as a father-figure."

"Oh…" Said Hiruzen breath out in relief as the new was too much for his heart. But her next word make his heart start up again

"Eh Father? Where is Yuri kaa-san and Kanade kaa-san at? I though you would be with them by now?" Asked Alice looking around.

"Sochi? What did she mean by that?" Asked Kushina

"Like she said, those two are my girlfriends and my most important persons." Said Naruto sighed as he prepares for the music

"EEEEHHHH?!" Shout out all the one who knew Naruto. Hinata feel like her heart had just shatter from that.

"Never mind that. We have a fight remember?" Asked Naruto as the onlookers start to remember as Naruto news make them completely forgot about it.

"Father who can I kill this time?" Said Alice with such joyfulness that the ninja couldn't help but shivers.

Naruto then point at the Sound Four and said "See those people wearing the music note headband? There're your new toy."

"Yay~!" Said Alice as she skips to them. At there, she then said "Nee~ would you guy play with me?"

"Huh? Are you mental little brat? How about I crush your pretty little neck then?!" Said Jirobo as he charges in as he trying to break Alice.

But then something strange and scary happened. When Jirobo get closed, Alice grabs his hand easily as Jirobo can't removed his hand. He tried to suck her power only to be a bad idea as she said "Heh~? So, you can take other energy huh? How about I give it to you?"

Alice then send her energy to Jirobo then suddenly his body start to have many cracks on his body as he screams out in pain as he breaks down to ash. Alice then said "Eh~? You break already? So boring…"

"JIROBO! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shout Kidomaru as he turns to Cursed Seal Phase Two as he shoots his web arrow at Alice but to his horror, the arrow not only didn't connect but it was sends straight back to him. He narrows dodge but had to leave two of his left arms behind as he not used to the fact that his attack would go straight back to him.

Alice clapped her hand cheerfully and said "Yay~! So, are we playing 'hit the bug' now? I love this game." Then Alice starts to gather a black ball on her hand and said "Die for me! Mudoon."

It was so sudden that he was unable to comprehend let alone to scream as Kidomaru was hit as he shares the same fate as Jirobo. His body crumbled and blow away by the wind.

The remaining two bodyguards start to scare at the little girls. Konoha side is not handling it better as they see a little girl no order than the genins was able to killed two of Orochimaru bodyguard so cold-blooded and treat this as a game. Just where in the world did that Naruto kid find this little girl and how did he get her loyalty to the point that the girl calls him 'Father'?

Alice skip to her 'Father' and said "Father they break too easy it's boring? Can I have a stronger toy~?"

The other seeing the little girl whining at such weak 'toy' couldn't help but shiver as they mumble to never be in the same room alone with that girl.

"Sorry about that Alice. This is all I have after all. How about I treat you something to eat after this?" Said Naruto pet her making the little girl happy at his warm touch.

"Okay Father… I guess I'll have to play with the remaining 'toy' then." Said Alice as she walks to the remaining Sound Four humming happily. The other two tried to run but Alice whisper out 'Bind Voice' as they can't move. The two could only look back as they shriek in fright as the Shinigami pose as a little girl are walking toward them and is about to rip their life.

Naruto turns to Orochimaru and shrugging his shoulder said "Kid… they are so innocent when playing so what can you do?"

"I don't think 'innocent' is the word to describe her at all my boy." Hiruzen adding a punch-line sweat drop

"Meh… So Orochimaru lets us continue, shall we?" Asked Naruto as his eye gleaming

Orochimaru starts to see the disadvantage. That Naruto brat easily can just summon that angel and take down both Minato and Kushina and not to mention that little girl too. As much as he loathed the brat for toying with him, HIM one of the Sannin but he needs to be alive if he wants to revenge against him.

It was then, a rift starts to open up as the feeling of death wash over all in Konoha. Alice stopped her marching and looks at the rift in curious as well as other looking at it.

Come out of the rift was something beckon to a monster. But only Minato recognized the being as he said "S-Shinigami-sama. What are you doing here?"

Everyone looks shock at that info as they prepare themselves. The Shinigami said " **I'm here to check on something. First is your seal was tampered somehow as the Kyuubi is free.** "

Minato and Kushina looks shock at that as they look at Naruto. The Shinigami continues " **Second is why are you… my servant via contrast is being pulled here without my order Minato?** "

"I'm sorry Shinigami-sama. But Orochimaru summons me via Edo Tensei." Said Minato makes Orochimaru recoiled when Shinigami looks at him.

" **Grgh… That wretches Jutsu of the Second Hokage again. I have warned him at the first time he uses it already and he not even bother to erased it completely.** " Said Shinigami as Hiruzen looks surprise as he remembers that day when his sensei tell him that he'll help him erased all of the document about this jutsu.

Shinigami then looks at Naruto and said " **But my third reason is much more important than the other two. I want to asked what are you doing here… God Slayer?** "

 **Done. Naruto both heritages is revealed and Alice is summoned. What do you think? Please PM or Review. Sorry if the chapter a little bit off because I was a little distracted when writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The end of war and reunion

At the gate of Konoha, two figures had just arrived. One of them take out a smartphone and said "There's no mistaking it. He's here."

"Um… Let's go." Said the other.

" **What are you doing here… God Slayer?** " Asked Shinigami

Dead silence until "Eh? God Slayer?" Asked Minato looks at Naruto.

" **You don't know your own son is the God Slayer Minato?** " Asked Shinigami

"Um Shinigami-sama could you tell us the detail about just what do you mean by that?" Asked HIruzen

" **Are you that blind? A God Slayer is a highest rank of human. To achieve that title, you have to have to slay a God.** " Said Shinigami

"Wait are you saying…?" Asked Kushina as she slowly looks at Naruto

" **That's right Kushina Uzumaki. Your son had slayed a God and became the youngest God Slayer in history.** " Said Shinigami

…. "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Shout out all the onlookers

Neji who was assisting Hiashi defending the village said "I'm truly glad he didn't use full power when fighting me."

"So that explained all of those strange techniques." Said Asuma

"I was prepared to fight a God Slayer before…" Said Kankuro shaking in fear

"How are we suppose to know he's a God Slayer?" Asked Temari as she also shaken

" **I never feel gladder for backing off the fight.** " Said Shukaku as Garra nodded

" **Bee I have only one warning. Stay the hell away from him, a God Slayer is someone you do not want to cross.** " Said Gyuuki

"Troublesome…" Said Shikamaru facepalmed.

"Oh great so let add a God Slayer on your shitty mistake too Kakashi!" Said Anko making Kakashi looks down.

"Wow… a God Slayer. How am I suppose to top that?" Asked Kiba

Sasuke just clench his fist in both anger and fear. Anger for Naruto has power, power he craved for, and fear that he could easily kill him anytime. Sakura just looks at Naruto with fear as she remembers before. If she angers him then she might get herself killed and there's nothing she can do.

"Okay… I guess forcing him to join is a no-go huh?" Said 'A'

"Of course, it is Raikage." Said Onoki

"Are you kidding me?! So we fighting a God Slayer all this time?" Asked Tayuya

"God dammit, I can't move." Said Sakon

"Eh~? You already want to run? I still want to play with you." Said Alice as she gets closers to Sakon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! God damn it, I can't move at all." Said Ukon

"Heh~? So you are a two-in-one huh? That's good. That mean if I break one of you, you are still alive." Said Alice happy

"Nonononono… Get me out of here!" Said Ukon desperate.

"Too late." Said Alice as she touches Sakon forehead and cracks starts to appear where her finger touch as it starts to spread out slowly. Sakon and Ukon scream loudly as the pain slowly eating their body.

Orochimaru see that starts to panic as he tried to run but Naruto uses 'Binding Claw' slash at Orochimaru making him freeze. Naruto then said "Now. You are not getting away that easy."

"Wait… I can provide you many things." Said Orochimaru

"Hmm… You know what, it's too boring to kill you after all." Said Naruto making Orochimaru sighed in relief but Naruto next word make his face drain of color. "How about I take away all your ambition then?"

Naruto then put his hand on his head as Orochimaru memories start to disappear. Naruto then removed his hand and said "I have taken away all of your fruit research. You'll no longer be able to experiment on anyone anymore. And a last gift…"

Naruto then uses 'Mamudo' on Orochimaru both arms. Orochimaru arms start to turn black then break down to ash. Orochimaru scream loudly at that as Naruto said "I have put a curse on your arm. Even if you stick another in, that arms will be reduced to ash immediately as well."

Hiruzen looks shock at that. Naruto then just walk away and said "He's all your old man."

"Eh… ah… right." Said Hiruzen as he commands the ANBU to get Orochimaru. He then said "Um Naruto? Can you call your 'daughter' back? I need his elite guard for information. As you can see, I don't think Orochimaru is fit for answering some question."

Hiruzen motions him to Orochimaru as he looks like he had gone through the worst nightmare. Naruto then snicker at that and said "Alice. You can come back now."

Alice was just about 1 millimeter away from a scared Tayuya as she looks back to Naruto and said "Okay 'Father'" as she skipped toward him.

Naruto pat her on the head and said "Okay how about we get something to eat then?"

Alice nodded but then " **Hold up. You never told me why are you here?** "

"And I don't feel like talking, is that enough?" Asked Naruto not looking back

The atmosphere starts to get tense as Naruto said "No need to worry. If I want to kill you then you won't be able to stand there anymore. Now could you get the dead one back to where they belong?"

" **You don't want to have a talk with your parent?** " Asked Shinigami

"I know more than enough." Said Naruto. As he was about to leave Kushina calls out

"Sochi!" Making Naruto stop mid-step. Naruto just stop there and said

"Can you be quick? I want to have lunch with Alice." Said Naruto

"I… I'm sorry for putting this burden on you." Said Kushina

"… Is that all?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto… Hiruzen told me that you'll resign after this. Is it true?" Asked Minato

"So?" Asked Naruto

"Do you truly wish that?" Asked Minato

"Yes." Said Naruto

"Then I guess I can't talk you out of this. It was my fault for entrusting you to Konoha after all." Said Minato looking down sad.

"At least you understand that." Said Naruto

"Just be careful in the future Naruto." Said Minato smiling

Naruto just smirk and said "No need to worry… dad." As he walks away.

Minato looks at Naruto and smiled. Kushina then said "Is it okay Minato?"

"It's his choice Kushina. I'm sure he will be happier outside of Konoha." Said Minato

"You're right. Our son is a God Slayer after all. He won't be beat easily." Said Kushina pumping her fist.

Minato turns to the Shinigami and said "Shinigami-sama. We're ready."

" **Very well. Then follow me.** " Said Shinigami as he opens the portal. Minato was about to walk inside then he turns to Hiruzen and said

"Hiruzen. I have to warn you… If the village try to make thing hard for Naruto, don't expect me or Kushina to help you if any of you tried Edo Tensei."

"Minato you can't…" "SHUT UP! I'll deal with you about the throwing him off the cliff in the future Jiraiya. You better be prepared." Said Kushina angrily cut off Jiraiya

Jiraiya turns to Hiruzen but could only receive "You're on your own Jiraiya."

"So you're done huh Naruto?" Asked a voice making everyone turns to the source. The source is from a girl who is about the Genins age as she had a dark pink short hair and wearing a general coat with a hat. ( **Think of it as the uniform that the Admiral wear but the design is the SSS** ). The other with her is a girl who looks like an angel.

The onlookers look confuse at the newcomers then Alice said "Ah Yuri-kaasan, Kanade-kaasan."

"Eh Kaasan? So that mean…" Said Kushina looking at the two girls

Naruto looks shocked at that then Kanade said "We're back Naruto."

Naruto then dashes to them and hugged them. He then said "I never though I'll be meeting you two so soon."

"You're late." Said Yuri

"Sorry..." Said Naruto laughing

"Maa… At least you still remember to look for us." Said Yuri

"Naruto… here." Said Kanade handling him a coat.

"Ah thanks Kanade. I'm waiting for this." Said Naruto as he put on his new coat. ( **Think of it like Samurai coat with SSS design.** )

"So these two are the one…" Said Hiruzen looks at screen.

It was then a civilian said "Kill those demon lovers!"

Then Kushina immedialy dash to said civilian and crush their head with her barehand. She looks at the surrounding with hair floating and said " **Anyone else?** "

The civilians keep quiet at that as they look at Kushina in fear. Minato turns to Hiruzen and said "Hiruzen. If you don't control the villagers, I'll rose up from my grave and go Hiraishin on them. Hokage be damned!"

"Don't worry. I will even if I have to executed some of them." Said Hiruzen looks at the stand angry

Jiraiya then said "But sensei… those girls will take him away."

"It's his choice. You want him not to? Do it yourself but don't blame me if he throws you to the Kyuubi." Said Hiruzen

"C'mon you two. I'll show you the place to it." Said Naruto as he leads the girls away.

Hiruzen could only sighed as he orders the ninjas to clean up the battlefield.

After a few days later, Naruto showed them many places as also his house as well. Yuri was restrained by Kanade after seeing Naruto home. She was just about a second away from summon her demons to rampaging Konoha when she sees it.

Right now at the council, they are now at shouting match. Then Koharu said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LET HIM BE HIRUZEN? He's the village Jinchuuriki. He can't just quit."

"And I will. He is a genin thus by law, he can quit anytime." Said Hiruzen massaging his temple

"But he's a Chuunin now." Said Homura

"Before he asked resign, he's still a genin so he allows to. Remember, he said 'after chunin exam, regardless of the result' that mean he refuses to be chunin and thus he's still a genin and he can resign." Said Hiruzen as he starts to lose patience.

"We refuse to let him resign." Said Koharu

"He resigns and that's final. I won't let you all anger him so he can summon Kyuubi out and destroy it." Said Hiruzen

"If he let the Kyuubi out, then why don't we tried the jutsu Minato did?" Asked Danzo

"That would have work if not for Naruto. God Slayer, remember?" Asked Hiruzen

"Then how about we target those girls?" asked Homura

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING EVEN 1 METER NEAR THEM. IF YOU TRIED SOMETHING, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ASKING ME OR ANY SHINOBIS TO HELP YOU TO FIGHT OFF AN ENRAGED GOD SLAYER." Shout Hiruzen releasing his KI

"But Hiruzen…" " **No but! Do I make myself clear?** " Asked Hiruzen looks around with a look that said 'Obey me or I'll rip off your dick and feed you it'.

The council could only begrudging agree then Hiruzen said "And Danzo. I already know about your little group. If you try anything, I will break you down and hand you over to him."

Danzo cursed Hiruzen for figuring that out. But he had to find a way as he walks out of the council hall along with unsatisfied councilman.

At the village, Naruto, Kanade and Yuri are now going to the Ichiraku. Many villagers seeing Naruto with hate but they won't dare rise their hand against them because they afraid that Naruto might feed them to the Kyuubi. A drunk man passes by and said "Oh lookie here~. It's the demon and his whores."

BANG. Naruto aims his gun and blast the idiot head off making the head splatter as he lies down with blood leaking out. The villagers look scare at that as they look away and walk faster. The ANBU could only sighed as they clean up the mess… for the 20 times in just 4 days. Even though the Hokage had warn them but it seems fell on to deaf ear.

They then arrived at Ichiraku and said "Ayame-nee. The usual please."

"Okay Naruto. You three sit down while I take your order." Said Ayame.

Naruto and the two sit down as they talk "So Yuri, you're the head of SSS corporation?" Said Naruto

"Did you really think I will just sitting around and wait for you? I built the company and then find our members back. The other is no problem but Kanade is the hardest." Said Yuri

"Ah I see." Said Naruto

"Sorry for the trouble Yuri." Said Kanade

"No need to worry. I just glad we are back together." Said Yuri as she leans on Naruto left while Kanade just smile and nodded as she leans on Naruto right.

Naruto smiled at that but then his face turns sour. Yuri then said "What's wrong?"

"The King of Emo is walking here." Said Naruto

And true to his word, Sasuke along with Sakura and Kakashi are walking to Naruto. Sasuke then said "Oi loser. What do you think you're doing wasting time here? Time to make me strong."

"Like I said before, I have no interest in any of you at all." Said Naruto

"Naruto please reconsiders about resigning." Said Kakashi

"Forget it! You don't care about me before? Why would I care about what you want huh?" Asked Naruto

"Then hand me your power. A quitter like you don't need it." Said Sasuke

"Huh? And why would I? Work for your own power." Said Naruto

"Naruto baka, you dare…" BANG. Sakura was interrupted by a gun shot scratch her cheek from Yuri.

"Be careful what you said if you don't want to lose your head." Said Yuri as her eye gleaming over her shoulder guard with her gun in her hand still smoking.

"You dare…" Said Sakura angry holding her cheek

"And who do you think you are to ask me that?" Asked Yuri amusing

"Now now… We came here in peace." Said Kakashi

"Your intention is not like you said" Said Kanade

"Well… You're here to take Naruto away from his home after all." Said Kakashi

"And why are you calling it my home?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto, your parent is with Konoha. Surely…" "That's funny. I don't remember hearing the Fourth said anything like that." Said Naruto cut off Kakashi

"Naruto you have to think thing through. Konoha is your home." Said Kakashi.

It was then large amount of KI burst out scaring everyone. Sakura peed herself while Sasuke and Kakashi starts to feel sick. Naruto then said " **Watch your word Hatake before you make me lose the little patience I have left.** "

It was then the Hiruzen appeared and said "Kakashi. I believe I told you not to get near Naruto for even a meter."

"But Hokage-sama. These girls are trying to take Naruto away." Said Kakashi

"Are you sure it not just you chase him away before and now you want him back when you know him as your sensei son?" Asked Hiruzen looks at Kakashi

"Hmph… Figure as much." Said Naruto

"Or is it because Naruto got stronger without your help huh Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen

Kakashi just looks away with that. Hiruzen then said "I see… Since you disobeyed my order, I'm now force to do this. Kakashi you're to be demoted to Chunin. Your team will be disbanded immediately. I won't have a ninja who ego are as large as the Hokage Mountain and a fangirl building that ego higher in my ninja force. That incident at Chunin Exam already make me learn my lesson that I have been go too easy on this generation of Genin. From now on, if any teams have this problem, they will have 1 week to fix it or they will be disbanded."

Sasuke looks shock and said "What?! You can't do that. I need power to avenge my clan!"

"Too bad boy. I am the Hokage so I can." Said Hiruzen challenging him

"Hahahahaha! Took you long enough." Said Naruto laughing

"This is all your fault." Said Sakura tried to punch him but Yuri already aim and shot her shoulder making her fall down screaming.

"Do you really want to be killed that much?" Asked Yuri

"Genin Sakura… or should I say civilian Sakura, if you're intent to hurt another civilian, I have no choice to charge you." Said Hiruzen

Sakura stopped on her track as she retreated back. Hiruzen turns to Naruto and said "Naruto could you and your girlfriends go to the Hokage Office? I would like to discuss with you about something."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that then he said "Wait until I'm done with the ramen first old man."

Hiruzen smiled at that and said "That's okay my boy. I was thinking about enjoying some ramen as well" as he sits down.

"Ah Hokage-sama. What would you like?" Asked Teuchi

"The usual please Teuchi." Said Hiruzen as Teuchi starts to preparing. Ayame carried out a tray and said

"Here you go you three, enjoy."

"Ah I'm waiting for this." Said Naruto as he and the girls dig in.

Hiruzen smiled at that and looks at behind him and said "Well… What are you waiting for? Get out of here and don't bother Naruto and his friends again."

Kakashi head drop down as he dragged both Sasuke and Sakura as he dropped them at the Academy much to the protest of the two.

After that, Naruto, Kanade, Yuri and Hiruzen go to the Office. Naruto goes inside seeing the pervert and said "What is he doing here?"

Hiruzen could only sighed and said "He's related to what I'm about to told you Naruto."

Naruto looks confused at that. He looks at the Hokage behind his desk and said "Okay so what do you want old man?"

"It's about your resignation Naruto." Said Hiruzen

"If you thinking about abort it, then I'll leave with them by ourselves." Said Naruto motions to the girls

"Naruto please reconsider…" Said Jiraiya

"I have NOTHING to reconsidered at all. So old man can you tell me quick to shut this pervert up?" Said Naruto points at Jiraiya

"No you two. I have no intention to abort Naruto resignation." Said Hiruzen shocking Jiraiya as he continues "But before resigned, I want you to help me with a favor."

"Huh favor? I did help you capture the MOST dangerous villain for you and you still want more?" Asked Naruto

"I thank you for that Naruto but… the truth is I'm no longer fit to lead Konoha anymore." Said Hiruzen

"Huh? What do you mean by that? And if those council try anything, they will become Alice new toys." Said Naruto

Hiruzen and Jiraiya shiver at the name of that little girl. Hiruzen then said "No it's not like that Naruto. As you can see… I'm too old now and I need a successor."

"Okay… So what does it have to do with me?" Asked Naruto

"Ah I see… You either want Naruto to success you or your new successor is related to Naruto somehow, am I right?" Asked Yuri as she crosses her arm

"That's right miss Yuri. I'm surprise at your insight" Said Hiruzen

"I can't lead a corporation if I don't have something like that." Said Yuri

"But since Naruto doesn't want that position, that mean you want Naruto to looks for your successor right?" Asked Kanade

"Yes miss Kanade. It's just like you said." Said Hiruzen

"So why is he here?" Asked Naruto jerk his thumb to Jiraiya

"It's because I want you and Jiraiya to go and find her…" Said Hiruzen meekly

"… I'm sorry it seems I have something in my ear. Could you repeat that again?" Asked Naruto

"Look Naruto… I know you don't like Jiraiya and all, but I assure you, if you cooperate with Jiraiya to find my successor back, then I won't ask you for anything else." Said Hiruzen

"Why do I have to? What use is this pervert?" Asked Naruto

"Brat. I have a spy network that will help track down Tsunade." Said Jiraiya

"If the only good for this guy is the spy network then I can do better." Said Yuri

"Eh what do you mean by that?" Asked Hiruzen

"How do you think I know Naruto is here? I have my own spy network and my relay information faster than you. Just give me the detail about her and I'll have the location right away." Said Yuri bring out her phone

"Eh what is that?" Asked Jiraiya

"Something to help me get information that's all. So Hokage, can you tell me about your successor?" Asked Yuri

"Eh… Well… Her name is Tsunade Senju. She is about 50 but her apparent is still at her young. She also travels with a black hair assistant named Shizune with her pet pig as well." Said Hiruzen

"Okay…" Said Yuri as she calls in her phone and relay the info. She then turns off the phone and said "Found her. She is at Tanzaku Gai."

"That fast?" Asked Hiruzen surprised

"My is not old-fashioned style at all Hokage." Said Yuri smirking as she shadows her eye in her hat.

"I guess so huh?" Asked Hiruzen laughing lightly

"But sensei… we won't be sure if it's true or not." Said Jiraiya

"Then go ahead and check your spy network. Don't blame me if she already leaves by the time you received the info." Said Yuri smirking.

"For now… How about you three pack first? After this you can leave Konoha immediately." Said Hiruzen

The three nodded as they go back to Naruto home. Jiraiya then said "Sensei! Are you willing to let Naruto leave just like that?"

"This is YOUR fault Jiraiya so don't blame me. As much as I want him to stay here and success me, I rather not upset him anymore." Said Hiruzen. Jiraiya unable to make any comeback as he low his head down. Hiruzen continues "What are you standing around here for? Check your spy network Jiraiya. Do you want to lose Tsunade?"

Jiraiya then hurry check his spy as Hiruzen massage his temple and sighed.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Kanade and Yuri on the way, they then make a turn to a place where no one present. Naruto then said "Oi come out. I know you're there."

"I see… You truly as sharp as I think, Naruto." Said a voice as two figures what black cloak and red cloud jump down from the hiding.

Naruto then said "So what's the occasion Itachi? I don't think you're here for sightseeing?"

"Not to mention go with someone like Kisame Hoshigaki." Said Yuri looks at the other

"I see my reputation is well known for a little girl like you to know me." Said Kisame laughing

"Regardless… Naruto, we are here for the Kyuubi. Summon it and give it to us." Said Itachi

"Why are you sound like you can beat us easily?" Asked Naruto confuse

"Maybe because we can brat. Now how about…" BANG. Yuri shot pass Kisame cheek and said

"Don't be a party popper like that. How about getting to know each other in a few rounds first?" Asked Yuri

"Oi Itachi look like fighting is the only option now. What will we do?" Asked Kisame smashing his sword down.

"It seems like we won't be walk out of this without a fight. Just try not to overdo it." Said Itachi

"Understood." Said Kisame as Kisame moves first to slash them but Kanade intercepted him with her Hand Sonic version 1.

"Oi girly. Fighting with a charka blade is a bad idea." Said Kisame laughing but then he finds out that the blade is not getting weaker at all. He then said "Huh that's weird. Why Samehada didn't absorb it?"

"Worry about your surrounding first." Said Yuri as she loading Ice Magazine and uses 'Myriad Arrow' to shoot Kisame and Itachi making them jump back. Naruto then intercept Itachi and said

"Your opponent is me Itachi." Said Naruto as he uses 'Damascus Claw' slash him multiple times. Itachi managed to dodge but some nick him as he jumps back and said "Impressive Naruto-kun. No wonder you can beat Orochimaru. But we need the Kyuubi for world peace so surrender now."

"Oh so you use power for peace. That's hypocritic of you Itachi. Considering who is in your organization, I'm not surprise." Said Naruto

Itachi surprises at that and said "How did you know?"

"That pervert is not the only one with the spy network." Said Naruto smirking as he uses 'Shock' to strike down multiple lighting. Itachi dodge them thanks to his Sharingan but then give Naruto an opening for 'Floral Gust' punch Itachi with wind make him sailing.

"Itachi." Said Kisame seeing the fight

"Worry about yourself first." Said Kanade as she starts to faster as she becomes nothing as a blur giving Kisame multiple slash. Kisame jump to the lake as he starts to make handsigns for 'Water Shark Bomb' but Yuri cut off his jutsu by using 'Glacial Blast' frozing the entire lake. Kisame distracted by that not seeing Yuri shot his hands with 'Tathnum Shot' making him drop the sword as Kanade sever both of Kisame arms in the flash.

Meanwhile at Itachi, he plans for this one shot as he uses Tsukuyomi on Naruto. Naruto then found himself in a space with red sky as he tied to a cross. Itachi then said "It's over Naruto. I can completely control time, space, and even all substance. For the next 72 hours…"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Was a laughing voice from Naruto. Itachi felt some uneasiness with that laugh then Naruto said "That's where you're wrong Itachi. It's not me trap in here with you. It's YOU who trapped here with me!"

Then in instance, the space cracked and broken down to revealed a wasteland. Naruto then said "Oh dear me… Did I say 'trapped here with me"? My mistake, what I meant is you're trapped here with me… and them…"

As soon as Naruto said that, multiple beings that in Naruto gauntlet start to appeared. Kurama then said " **Hello Uchiha. I have been waiting to have you right where you are now.** "

" **Kekeke it's been a long time I have taste a human.** " Said Strix

" **I call a dib on his bone.** " Said Cerberus

Many demons start to march to Itachi. Itachi tried to dispel it but it didn't work. Naruto then said a sentence that would haunt his nightmare "Was what that you said? Oh right… In 72 hours, you will be teared apart by them over and over again. Have fun…" as Naruto disappeared as the demons leap to Itachi

In few seconds in the real world, Itachi scream out as he clutches his right eye as he looks at Naruto as he wonders just what kind of being is in front of him. Naruto then walks to him with his sword draw and said "It's over Itachi. Don't worry… I'll tell the duck-butt that I have fun beheading you."

Itachi then spot Kisame also about to be killed as he summons the last of his strength to call out Suusano. Naruto jumps back raises his eyebrow at that as Itachi leaps at Kisame and swung his sword separate Yuri and Kanade from Kisame as he grabs him and run as fast as he can. Naruto and the girls tried to give chase but Itachi uses 'Amaterasu' smokescreen them. Yuri could easily take down the flame with 'Glacial Breath' but Itachi and Kisame are nowhere in sight. Naruto then said "Gotta admit. He's sure know how to run."

It was then, ANBU along with Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Hiruzen and Jiraiya arrived. Hiruzen then asked "Naruto-kun where are they?"

"About time you're here. So I take it you know them?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Jiraiya informed me about them thus I ordered him to teach you at the exam Final break." Said Hiruzen

"And he did a marvelous job huh?" Asked Naruto mockingly.

"Never mind that brat. Where are they?" Asked Jiraiya

"Obliviously of course. They ran away and most likely no longer here anymore." Said Yuri

"Damn… So you three take them on and forced them to flee?" Asked Asuma

"What else are we suppose to do? Let them caught us?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"They are an easy opponent." Said Kanade giving a peace sign making the Shinobi sweat drop

"Now if you excuse me, me and the girls have to go back and pack." Said Naruto as they go back to Naruto house. Hiruzen sighed at that and order the ninja to clean up the battlefield as many shinobis know Katon jutsu had to defrost the lake.

At the forest outside of Konoha, Itachi and Kisame are now resting. Kisame then said "Oi you okay Itachi?"

Itachi grabs his bleeding eye and said "As expected. Using Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Suusano is a little much even for me. But it was necessary to escape from Naruto."

"What happened back there Itachi?" Asked Kisame

"It seems the God Slayer title truly fit Naruto well. No wonder he can beat 5 Kages level Shinobis by himself." Said Itachi

"Not to mention those girls with the brat is no pushover too. What should we do now?" Asked Kisame

"For now… Let's us go back and report to Leader. I probably can't use my eye for a while." Said Itachi as they stand up and fled.

 **Done. Yuri and Kanade vs Kisame. Naruto vs Itachi. Sorry about don't have any picture about Yuri outfit. About Kanade outfit I think it was about like this.**

 **. /imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .net% .% % . &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .net%2FFemale%2BAdmiral%2B%2528Kantai%2BCollection%2529&docid=kPAICr3Km-K_0M&tbnid=cdNcIUxh9ySXtM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjpoNKEtOHcAhUIV7wKHatyAtwQMwhoKB8wHw..i&w=1000&h=1419&hl=en&bih=701&biw=1366&q=Admiral%20Coat%20female%20anime%20costume&ved=0ahUKEwjpoNKEtOHcAhUIV7wKHatyAtwQMwhoKB8wHw&iact=mrc&uact=8**

 **Please leave PM or Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Slug Princess

The day later, Naruto and the girls are at the Hokage Office. Naruto then said "What is it old man?"

"My boy. The good news is like you said miss Yuri, Tsunade right now is at Tanzaku Gai." Said Hiruzen

"So what is the problem?" Asked Naruto

"The bad news is Orochimaru is nowhere in his cell." Said Hiruzen

"Huh? I handed you Orochimaru in silver plate and you can't even keep a disabled criminal?" Asked Naruto looks at the old man.

"I'm sorry my boy. Turn out the one who freed him was Kabuto. Orochimaru right hand man and had been infiltrate Konoha for some times now. It's a good thing that he didn't bother with Orochimaru last bodyguard." Said Hiruzen

"So why are you tell me this? I'm pretty sure even a normal Jonin can catch a man who had no skills in Ninjutsu anymore." Said Naruto

"Because knowing him, he won't accept defeat like this and he most likely will find Tsunade to heal his arms. If he had his arms back, he can…" Said Hiruzen

"I see. So you worried that he might be a threat again." Said Kanade

"It won't work. I heard what Naruto did to that snake. His arms can be healed by any mean at all. Unlike destroying his arms, Naruto puts a curse on him arms. Even if he managed to reattach, his arms will be breaking down by itself immediately." Said Yuri

"But this is Tsunade we're talking about. Orochimaru and her combine could bear fruit." Said Hiruzen

"Then do you want me to kill the both of them?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto! She is your godmother." Said Hiruzen

"Even more reasons to put a bullet in her skull. When Naruto suffer in this place, she out there gambling and drinking to her heart content." Said Yuri loads her gun

Hiruzen sighed at that then said "Just give her a chance Naruto. Please?"

"And if she refused?" Asked Naruto

"… Then you can drag her back by force." Said Hiruzen

"Okay then… It makes thing easier." Said Naruto as he and the girls stand up

"Meet Jiraiya at the gate Naruto-kun." Said Hiruzen

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"Look… I know you disliked him for abandoning you when you were small and threw you off the cliff later but since I know you won't try to diplomat to her, that's why I send Jiraiya with you." Said Hiruzen

"I have to warn you though, if he either slack off or doing something behind our back…" Said Yuri as she brought up her gun while Kanade summons her Hand Sonic

"Don't worry. I already informed him about that." Said Hiruzen as he prays Jiraiya don't do something stupid

"Then let us go to the gate then you two." Said Naruto looking at Yuri and Kanade.

At the gate, they then meet up to Jiraiya. He then said "Took you long enough brat."

"Yeah yeah… can we go now?" Asked Naruto

"What? No ask me to teach you anything?" Asked Jiraiya

"The last time I did that and look what happened…?" Said Naruto

"C'mon. Are you ever let it go?" Asked Jiraiya whining

"Unless you give up on your manhood… no." Said Naruto as Yuri already took aim.

Jiraiya shivers at that as he then walks faster.

"Wise choice." Said Kanade

At another path, Orochimaru and Kabuto are going to Tanzaku Gai. Kabuto then hands a bag of pills and said "Orochimaru-sama. I think you should take this."

Orochimaru could only looks away and said "Be quiet and keep walking Kabuto. After getting my arms treated, I will make that brat pay."

"My apology. But are you sure she'll agree?" Asked Kabuto fixing his glass

"She will. As she will never let those two goes." Said Orochimaru chuckling

At Tanzaku Gai Casino, Tsunade are playing the slot machine with Shizune accompany her. She hits the slot then hit a jackpot. Shizune said "Whoa amazing Tsunade-sama. You hit all the 7."

But Tsunade didn't think so as she had a bad feeling. She then stands up and said "We're leaving Shizune."

"But Tsunade-sama… What about the view? This place has a castle that famous for tourist." Said Shizune

"Haiz… Fine, make it quick." Said Tsunade as they walk to the castle.

Naruto group are getting near at the gate of Tanzaku. Then Naruto felt something then stopped. Jiraiya looks and said "Huh what's wrong?"

Naruto then brings his hand to the gauntlet then open the 'Mapper'. Jiraiya then said "What's that?"

"Something similar to Yuri, that's all." Said Naruto as he looks at the map. Yuri brings out her own phone and did the same. She then said

"Hmm… Tsunade is here. No mistaking it." Said Yuri

"And she meeting quite an interesting company." Said Naruto

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Said Jiraya hurry.

"… Just follow us." Said Naruto as he and the girls make a quick start as Jiraiya follow them.

At the destroyed castle, Orochimaru then said "Tsunade I have been looking for you. The truth is I need you for a small favor."

Tsunade looks at Orochimaru scanning him. Kabuto then said "Lady Tsunade. I assume you already realized…"

"Go ask someone else. I quit medicine a long time ago." Said Tsunade

"You saw the wound right? No one else can heal his arm. Only you, the one who called 'the Princess of Elixir', one of the three great Ninja, princess Tsunade can." Said Kabuto

Tsunade looks at his arm and said "What did you do to received that?"

"Nothing really… Just a minor accident when I tried to kill the Third." Said Orochimaru shocking Tsunade and Shizune

"You… did what?" Asked Tsunade

"Come now Tsunade… All things eventually come to an end. As do people… just like the two people you loved the most." Said Orochimaru making Tsunade angry

Kabuto looks at Orochimaru and though " _You're as cruel as ever Orochimaru-sama._ "

"Yes… those were such brutal death…" Said Orochimaru as Shizune instantly sprang in action as she shoots poisons needle at Orochimaru but Kabuto deflect them and grab one of them near his face.

"Stand down Shizune…" Said Tsunade

The two at the statement then Tsunade said smiling "Orochimaru… you ought to know what happened when you mocked me right?"

Then Tsunade slammed the wall behind her breaking it down and glared at Orochimaru said "I'll kill you if you do!"

Orochimaru and Kabuto look at the destruction sweating. Kabuto then said "We did not come here to fight you… we would merely want to strike a deal with you."

"I though I told you get lost!" Said Tsunade

"You're the only one who can heal Orochimaru-sama. We're not asking you for free, won't you consider… our offer?" Asked Kabuto

"If you don't get lost until I count from 5, I'll erase you." Said Tsunade

"Please calm down… I don't really think you'll be disappoint." Said Kabuto

"5…" Kabuto sighed "4" "3" "2" "1"

"I can reanimate your beloved little brother and your lover both… I have learned the forbidden Jutsu." Said Orochimaru

Tsunade looks shock and then no one make a movement. Orochimaru then said "Seeing we're still here… Does that mean we have a deal?"

"Answer me one thing, what will you do after I healed you?" Asked Tsunade

"I hate lie… so this time I'll destroy Konoha once then for all." Said Orochimaru angry at the last part.

"Destroy Konoha?" Asked Shizune angry. But before she could say anything

"Then I guess it's zero huh?" Said Naruto as then dive down in between Tsunade and Orochimaru along with Yuri and Kanade as Jiraiya land down near Tsunade

Tsunade surprised and said "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. It's a good thing we are here on time." Said Jiraiya

Naruto looks at Orochimaru and said "I gave you a leeway like that and you still don't give up huh? And if it isn't Kabuto… You hiding in Orochimaru shadow for so long that I completely forgot about you… my bad~!"

"You damn brat!" Said Orochimaru looking with Naruto with such hate surprising Tsunade and Shizune

"Heh~ so this is the snake little pet huh?" Asked Yuri as she looks at Kabuto

"Watch it you little brat!" Said Kabuto

"Oh then why don't you step out of your Master shadow and make me?" Asked Yuri mockingly

Kabuto was about to charge then Orochimaru said "Enough Kabuto. Tsunade… I'll give you one week. Think about it carefully…" Said Orochimaru sinks to the ground then Kabuto shunshin away

Naruto raises his eyebrow and said "Even with his arm like that… he can still run huh?" as he turns back to Tsunade

Tsunade then said "Who are you and how did you able to make Orochimaru so angry? I never seen him looks at someone with such hate?"

Naruto just smirk at her. Jiraiya then said "I'll explain Hime. Let's go to the bar first."

At the bar, they then start eating then Tsunade said "So… out with it Jiraiya, what is it?"

"I'll be frank… Sensei want you to be the Filth Hokage." Said Jiraiya

"Wow he's really straight about this." Said Yuri taking a bite.

"Ignore her Tsunade… I'm sure you heard what happened right?" Asked Jiraiya

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama. But I though Orochimaru said he injured like that when he killed the Third?" Asked Shizune

"HAHAHAHA. So even that prideful snake has a sense of shame huh?" Said Naruto laughing out loud

"Who is this and what did he meant by that Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"He's Naruto Uzumaki and he was the one who put Orochimaru at that state." Said Jiraiya shocking Tsunade and Shizune

"Are you pulling my leg Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"Well… Can't blame you if you don't believe me. Even after seeing his fight with Orochimaru, I still have a hard time believe as well." Said Jiraiya laughing dryly

"Um no matter how we look Jiraiya-sama, isn't he still a genin?" Asked Shizune

"Not anymore. After dragging your Master ass back, I will resign." Said Naruto shocking Tsunade and Shizune

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and said "Jiraiya what happened?"

"A lot of things Hime. You need to come back to Konoha Hime. Sensei can't do this forever." Said Jiraiya

Tsunade quiet about it. Naruto then said "Are you seriously considering Orochimaru offer? Because if you do, then it's a worse idea."

"Why? You don't know what's it like to lose someone you love!" Said Tsunade

"Lose someone I love? If that happened, I will take them back from the afterlife myself and no one will stop me be it man, demon or god!" Said Naruto slamming his hand down.

"Even God? I know you're strong but…" "Tsunade… Call out your summons and ask them what's a 'God Slayer'. Because that's his title." Said Jiraiya cut off Tsunade

Tsunade confuse at that then she summons a smaller Katsuyu. Katsuyu then said "What is your wish Lady Tsunade?"

"Katsuyu. Can you tell me what is a 'God Slayer'?" Asked Tsunade

"… Tsunade-sama. Where did you hear that name?" Asked Katsuyu scared

"My teammate Jiraiya said that's this boy title." Said Tsunade motion Katsuyu to Naruto. Katsuyu looks at Naruto then shaking said

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. She didn't know, please forgive her."

"It's okay. Just explained to her." Said Naruto

Katsuyu turns to Tsunade then said "Tsunade-sama. 'God Slayer' is the highest title bestow to human. In order to received that title, that person had to slayed a God."

"A God?! Then that mean…" Said Tsunade as she and Shizune slowly looks up

"Yes Naruto-sama is the youngest God Slayer. I have just been informed few days ago about the newest 'God Slayer'." Said Katsuyu

"Wait then why isn't Sensei chose him instead Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"Because I refused. I have no desire to stay nor protect that place." Said Naruto

"The villagers before treated him very badly because of the Kyuubi. I won't surprise that he just summons the Kyuubi and raze it to the ground." Said Jiraiya

"Wait… summon Kyuubi? He can summons Kyuubi like Madara?" Asked Tsunade

"No it's not like Madara at all. Madara uses his Sharingan to control the Kyuubi while this brat had the Kyuubi willingly follow him." Said Jiraiya points at Naruto

"Follow him willingly?" Asked Tsunade looks at Naruto. She then holds her forehead and said "Sorry… but too many surprises… I need to process them first."

"Then do it. Me and the girls will be walking around outside." Said Naruto as he and the girls walk out

"Wait you don't even know where…oh." Said Jiraiya but stop when Naruto points at his gauntlet.

After they walk outside, Tsunade then said "All right spill Jiraiya, just what happened at Konoha?"

Jiraiya sighed and tell her. At first, Tsunade was prepare to punch him in the face for push Naruto off the cliff but then Shizune calmed her down and told her to finish hearing first.

She and Shizune shocked at the fact that Naruto were able to defeat both Tsunade's grandfather and granduncle with the Fourth couple and Orochimaru by himself and walk out unscratched. And then to the part where the Shinigami revealed who he is as well.

Tsunade then said "I have to admit… That's a lot that I missed."

"That's why you need to come back Tsunade. Sensei is old and no telling what the council will do when Sensei step down and they replace him with their puppet. If they do, then Konoha will be destroyed at the next day." Said Jiraiya

"I… I…" "Hime… The jutsu Orochimaru said that reanimate Dan and Nawaki probably the same one that he used to summon the Hokages and Kushina. I know you're not stupid Hime, you know what will happen afterward when he summoned them." Said Jiraiya cut her off.

Tsunade just look down at that. As much as she wants to meet them again, she knows Orochimaru is like. Jiraiya then stand up and said "Hime… the reason I'm here it's because I don't want you to make mistake. It's enough for only me to do it. Heck… If I'm not here to diplomat with you, he might probably drag you back by the hair as sensei gave him permission."

Jiraiya then puts down the money and said "Think about it Hime. What will the people close to you do, and what are they decision?... This money will cover for the expense." As he walks out of the bar.

Shizune looks at Tsunade-sama and said "Tsunade-sama?"

"Just leave me be Shizune." Said Tsunade tiredly with sadness.

Naruto and the girls walk outside as they watch the sky together. They are now lying down to the grass as Yuri said "You okay?"

"I guess…" Said Naruto raises his hand to the sky

"You still think about what that woman saying?" Asked Kanade

"Hmm… I just can't stand her throwing tantrum like a kid at all. She thinks she is the only one know suffering is…" Said Naruto

"She thinks we are just a bunch of brats who know nothing after all. No matter what kind of war we went through, we are still just a brat. Heck… Even when I'm starting the company, many rivals think I'm just a little girl and underestimate me." Said Yuri

"Let me guess… they paid the price?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Dearly…" Said Yuri smile back

Kanade lied down on his chest and said "It doesn't matter what she thinks Naruto. We are here and we know and we will always believe in you."

"You will save us no matter what right?" Asked Yuri as she also lies down

"I will… That's the promise of the life time." Said Naruto raising his fist up to the star sky

Tsunade nearby went she heard that she couldn't help but sobbing. For leaving him behind at those villagers and disappoint at herself for keep wailing like that.

At one week later, when Naruto and the girls are sleeping, they then awake by loud knocking on their door. They then get up and Naruto opens the door to see a hurried Shizune. Naruto then said "Huh what's the matter Shizune-san?"

"It's Tsunade-sama! Last night when I tried to stop her from going to Orochimaru, she knocked me down and then gone from that night." Said Shizune

"Huh? That pervert… wasn't he suppose to keep an eye on her?" Asked Naruto scratching his head annoyed

Then Jiraiya go in by the window and said "Sorry for that brat."

Look at Jiraiya Shizune said "Jiraiya-sama… what's wrong?"

"Damn Tsunade. She drugged me. I should have known when she asked me for a drink yesterday. Only she can make an odorless, tasteless drug that can fool me." Said Jiraiya

"What an idiot." Said Naruto sighed as Shizune brings him some water and do an emergency healing.

Yuri then said "Can you move now pervert?"

"It's Super Pervert. And no, it seems I still not back at 100% yet." Said Jiraiya

"Haiz… Kanade, if you please." Said Naruto

Kanade nodded as she uses 'Posimune' and Jiraiya fatigue is gone. Jiraiya try to move his body surprise and said "I keep forgot about you brat."

"You can use medical Jutsu?" Asked Shizune surprised

"It's not Medical Jutsu." Said Kanade

"I'll explain after this. Now let's go. We need to get to Tsunade." Said Jiraiya

Naruto and Yuri then open up 'Mapper' and traced Tsunade. They found the result and Naruto said "Found her. Follow me."

With Tsunade and Orochimaru. Right now Tsunade is fighting Orochimaru right hand man Kabuto. At first Kabuto with his Chakra Scalpel were able to take down Tsunade but she managed to overturn by making his nerve system go haywire. Tsunade now healing her damage lung from Kabuto.

Meanwhile, Kabuto after figure out how his body work. He then draws out his kunai and spun around facing Tsunade and said "You think this child trick will work at me?"

Tsunade looks surprise at Kabuto managed to figure out how his body work at short time. Kabuto then charges to Tsunade and said "You afraid of blood huh? Well then… I'll bathe you with your own blood…"

Kabuto raises his kunai up prepare for finishing blow then suddenly he had to jump back as a bullet aim at him. Land down between him and Tsunade is Jiraiya, Shizune who attended to Tsunade immediately, Naruto, Kanade and Yuri holding a smoking gun.

"Now now… How about let us in this as well?" Said Yuri smiling

"Tch… So you three are here as well?" Snarl Orochimaru

"So you turn to this hag after desperate enough?" Asked Naruto points at Tsunade

"YOU DAMNED BRAT! YOU TOOK AWAY ALL OF MY JUTSU AND MY EXPERIMENT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IS IT TO HAVE THOSE RESULTS?!" Shout Orochimaru angry

"Hey look on the bright side… How about ditch that and maybe your pedophile might be cured." Said Naruto

Orochimaru and Kabuto look at him uneasy. As much as they want to make him pay, they are no match for him and the girls not to mention Jiraiya as well. Orochimaru then said "Kabuto do it…"

"Ah… Of course Orochimaru-sama." Said Kabuto as he smears his blood on the tattoo on Orochimaru. Jiraiya saw that as he also smears his blood as well as they shout "Kuchiyose" and slammed their hand down.

Rose up was a snake and Gamaken. Gamaken then said "Jiraiya-sama. What is it that you need me?"

"I need you to take down that snake." Said Jiraiya

"Very well but I'm quite clumsy." Said Gamaken as he jumps in and smack the snake. The snake then starts to charge in as well.

Meanwhile with the group at the ground, Naruto turns to Tsunade and said "How long are you going to sulk like that?"

Tsunade then slowly look at him. Naruto then said "Your brother and your lover death… so? At least all those times you still have her." As he points at Shizune

"She willing to follow you even you're a mess like this. But what did you do? You gambling and drinking to your heart content. Those things can't make your pain disappear, you have to live with it. Focus on the bond you have now, don't let it waste." Said Naruto

"You said it easy! You're a God Slayer! You can have whatever you want!" Said Tsunade upset

"Oh what? Did you think I gained this power just by sitting around and sulking like you? Do you have any idea how hard my life is? While you're out there drinking and gambling, I have to suffer at those asshole hands at Konoha. Teacher don't even bother to teach me, I ask them and they throw me out. I stayed in orphanage for 1 year and then being throw out to the street. After being a ninja, my Jonin sensei don't even bat an eye on me at all. Traded to the pervert up there then being pushed down the cliff by him." Sadi Naruto point at Jiraiya

"I said I'm sorry already…" Said Jiraiya

"You said I don't know pain about losing someone… But I think don't have someone to lose is more painful than you think." Said Naruto as he looks at Yuri and Kanade. He continues "But now, I have them with me to share my pain, joy, sadness… as you have Shizune."

Tsunade looks at Shizune then Naruto said "So what are you going to do now? I bet Orochimaru won't let you or even Shizune off even if you healed his arm. Are you going to let Shizune died… like your brother and lover?"

Tsunade looks long and hard then Kabuto said "Now now Tsunade-sama you honestly can believe what this fool told you right? You fixed Orochimaru-sama arm, you can reunite with your loved one again."

Naruto turns to Kabuto and said "What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to stay near your Master like a good little toy like you are?"

"Tough talk for a dead last." Said Kabuto

"Oh boy here we go again… Care to explain why even after I made your Master run with his tail between his leg that you still call me that?" Asked Naruto

"I had done my research. After you came back with that gauntlet, your strength goes leap and bound. So, if I take that away, you're nothing more than a waste of space." Said Kabuto adjusting his glass.

Naruto, Kanade and Yuri look deadpanned at that. Naruto then sighed then take out his gauntlet and give it to Kanade. Naruto then said "Well… if you so sure, then come at me."

Kabuto smirk at that thinking he had won. He prepares his Chakra Scalpel and charges at Naruto strike his leg and arm. Thinking he won then suddenly he was send back by a kick on his stomach. Kabuto gasp for breath then look at Naruto. Naruto then said "So… where is your research lead to you?"

Kabuto then charges again with a kunai then Naruto uses 'Floral Gust' sending him flying with his flesh at his stomach being torn by the force.

Kabuto struggling to stand up as he wonders why he can't beat Naruto. Naruto then slowly walks to him and said "Only people like you would think like that. I didn't receive power from that gauntlet, I WORKED hard to reach this level."

Naruto then dashes to Kabuto sending a punch "I bleed"

Next is a kick "I sweated"

Then Naruto grabs Kabuto by the shirt then nailed him hard sending him skip the ground a few times "I crawled back from hell to reach this level. You, your master and the Uchiha only know to steal from other so what do you know?!"

At the battle above, Jiraiya and Orochimaru saw that as Jiraiya said smirking "Couldn't said it better than myself."

"Tch… He starts to become quite a nuisance. _And I can't kill that brat at all. He's too strong… If I can't kill him, then…_ " Orochimaru then dashes at the girls took Jiraiya by surprise.

Orochimaru thinking he can win but that hope was shatter when Kanade speed up, rip the blade forcefully from Orochimaru mouth and giving him multiple cuts and uses 'Zanma' to send him back. Orochimaru panting hard as he struggles to stand up.

Naruto laughs at that and said "Try to kill them? Kisame thinks they are an easy prey and pay the price."

Orochimaru shocked at that. He then signals Kabuto to be here and Kabuto start to swipe blood on his tattoo making Jiraiya and Tsunade realized what he about to do. The two then start to do the same and the three Sannin shout out "Kuchiyose"

Rose up was the boss of the three summonses: Gamabunta, Katsuyu and Manda. Naruto then look and smirk "Hmm… Took her long enough to snap out of it."

Gamabunta looks around and said "Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade… Here are some old familiar face. What is this, some sort of reunion or something, Jiraiya?"

"No you dummy. It's been a long time that I have summon you. I though about bringing our partnership to another level… by taking Orochimaru down." Said Jiraiya

At Orochimaru Manda said "Orochimaru… You know better than to summon me into such a mess."

"Please calm down… Manda-sama. I promi-" "Be silent, don't you dare speak to me!" Manda cut off Kabuto.

"Orochimaru… after this, I want a hundred sacrifice for me…" Said Manda

It was then Naruto laugh out loud at that making everyone look at him. Naruto was just installing the gauntlet back and said "Wow… And here I though you couldn't be more pathetic Orochimaru. You and Kabuto become a servant to this toothless worm."

Manda angry snarl and said "Watch it brat! I'm the great Manda! Keep your mouth shut or you'll be next!"

"Sound like a bark from a puppy to me." Said Naruto challenging as he was about to summon then Yuri said

"Wait Naruto… How about let me do it? That bastard thinks he can target me and get away with it? Now it's time for me to return the favor."

Naruto looks at Yuri and said "Fine… he's all your…" As he stands back

"Hah what can you do little girl?" Asked Manda laughing

Yuri step forward ignore Shizune calls then she raises her hand said "Come to serve me… the master of the lake of Ainu, he who is not to be spoken of in summer."

"Huh are you mental girl?" Asked Manda. But then a familiar aura surge through the field. Raise up was the famous deity of the snake, the Yamata no Orochi.

Gamabunta looks shock at that and said "O-Oi Jiraiya… Why am I seeing THE Yamata-no-Orochi in front of me?"

"I-I don't know… I though Naruto was the only one who can summon." Said Jiraiya

"Why did you do that? THE Orochi will kill us." Said Katsuyu but Yamata next word shock everyone in the field

Yamata then look up at Yuri who was standing on one of its head and said "Mistress Yuri. What is your order?"

"See that purple snake over there? He's your opponent…" Said Yuri pointing at Manda

"Just him? Won't the toad and the slug are more than enough?" Asked Yamata

"I need to make sure that he engraves his fear on me. Let see if he dares to attack me again?!" Said Yuri direct her KI at Orochimaru

"Understood mistress." Said Yamata looking at Manda

Manda was shaking with fear and said "Orochimaru! You never said I have to fight THE Yamata-no-Orochi!"

"To think this little girl can command THE Yamada-no-Orochi." Said Gamabunta in shock

"You and me both Bunta." Said Jiraiya

"Bufudyne" Said Yamata as many trees of ice rose up and shatter freezing Manda. Manda tried to squirm out but the ice spreading faster and was too strong for him to break out. Yamata slid close to Manda and said

"SSSSoooo… Which one of you is the one attacked mistress Yuri?"

"… I-It's not me Orochi-sama. I just got here per my summon order." Said Manda terrifying

"Then that mean… Poison breath…" Said Yamata as he releases the poison out hit Manda, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Manda starts to squirming and screaming as the poison start to eat him out as he dispers. Orochimaru and Kabuto jump down at the ground panting heavily as the poison start to kill them regardless of their poison resistant body.

Orochimaru scream out as the pain from the curse in his arms and the poison was too much for him. Kabuto then said "Orochimaru-sama…" as he coughed out blood as well.

"Retreat Kabuto… Retreat now!" Said Orochimaru hurry as Yuri step down and said

"What's wrong Orochimaru? Where's your bravo now?" As she reloads her gun

Orochimaru glared hotly at her. As much as he wants to revenge, the priority is "Kabuto… Let's go now!"

Kabuto nodded as he preparing handsigns ignoring the pain in his body as they shunshin away.

Jiraiya drop down and said "Why did you let them get away?"

Naruto beats it to him said "I already help you capture Orochimaru before. You let him escape… You catch him by yourself. Or you can't even catch a cripple man?" As Naruto looks amused

Jiraiya could only sighed at that as he was force to accept this. Gamabunta then said "So Jiraiya… Is this the kid that signed the contrast before?"

"Yes he is Gamabunta." Said Jiraiya

"Oh yeah speaking of which… Can you cancel my contract?" Asked Naruto making Jiraiya looks shock

"Wait why?" Asked Jiraiya

"Resigned… remember?" Asked Naruto then he continues "Or you prefer me to leave with many hunter nin send into a body bag?"

Jiraiya don't know what to say at that at all. Gamabunta then said "Wait resigned? What is this Jiraiya?"

"Ask him about it…" Said Naruto thumbs at the pervert. Naruto then said "C'mon Kanade, Yuri. We're done here. Let's go back to the inn."

Naruto then walks away with Yuri and Kanade follow him. The other then just look at Naruto as they start to process the event today.

 **Done… A long chapter. It's Yuri turn to summon in this chapter. Please PM or Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Back to 'Afterlife War Front'

In a cave, the Akatsuki gathered at Itachi report. The leader Pain said "Is it true?"

"Yes, Leader-sama. We were unable to capture the Kyuubi." Said Itachi

"Forget about capturing him… We were lucky to be able to come back alive." Said Kisame

"The brat is that strong?" Asked Deidara

"Trust me Deidara… The God Slayer title fit him quite well. And the girls beside him aren't a pushover too." Said Itachi

"You said it Itachi…" Said Zetsu pop out of the ground

"You're back Zetsu. How is the info?" Asked Pain

"Quite troublesome. The Kyuubi and those girls met up with Orochimaru and then that dark pink hair girl summoned out Yamata-No-Orochi to drove Orochimaru off." Said Zetsu.

"Wait! THE Yamata-no-Orochi?!" Said Kisame eye widen

"Yeah… the very same. Orochimaru was hit by the Yamata poison quite hard as he was forced to retreat with his broken pride." Said Zetsu

"Oi oi… then isn't this bad? I mean… that aside, won't the Kyuubi would be a bad match to Leader? Since he's a God Slayer?" Asked Kisame looks at Pain

"It matter not… We will continue with the plan to capture the other Jinchuuriki first… Dismiss!" Said Pain

At the Rain Country, Tobi said chuckling "I guess you have finally found your match huh Pain?"

"It matter not… Even if he's a God Slayer, he won't be able to defeat me." Said Pain

"I hope so…" Said Tobi as he disappears

Konan looks at Pain and said "Are you okay?"

"… I'm okay. This is just a minor setback. That's all." Said Pain

Back at Konoha as the team and Tsunade returned. The villagers look excited to see Princess Tsunade return while looking at Naruto with a fearful look.

Naruto just sighed as he wants nothing more than leaving this place.

They arrived at the Hokage office as Naruto said "Mission accomplished Old Man. Here's your successor."

"Yes… I can see that, my boy." Said Hiruzen with sadness as he knew this might be the last time he will see his surrogate grandson.

"Now if you excuse me, I and the girls will go back to pack." Said Naruto

"So… you really are leaving?" Asked Tsunade

"I think you already know that…" Said Naruto not looking bad

"Can I expect your visit sometime soon?" Asked Tsunade

"Maybe… But don't bet on it." Said Naruto as he and the girls leave

Tsunade just sighed at that. She then turns to Hiruzen then said "Feeling regret Sensei?"

"Yeah… I had hoped maybe seeing you will change his mind. But it seems that's just wishful thinking." Said Hiruzen

"I heard the story already sensei. I guess I need to put a tight leash on those 'council' right?" Asked Tsunade

"Yes… Please do so Tsunade." Said Hiruzen

Naruto walks back to his house as he said: "So Yuri, when will our ride be here?"

"We go back to pack… and our ride will be here immediately." Said Yuri

But after they are at Naruto home, ANBU squat already there waiting for him. Naruto then said "Can you move out of the way?"

"Naruto Uzumaki… You will come with us to our leader." Said an ANBU

"If I refuse?" Asked Naruto uncaring

"Then we will take you by force." Said the leader as they charge in. Well… they would if a loud shot didn't ring out as they were drop down like flies. Naruto then hold to the still breathing leader as he said

"Let's go and pack. After that, I need to… 'drop by' the council for a second."

The girls nodded as Naruto then disappear along with his 'escort'.

At the council, Tsunade right now having a shouting match with the council.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! By law, if Genin Uzumaki wishes to resign, then he is free to do so!" Said Tsunade

"You can't be serious Tsunade! Not only he's a Jinchuuriki but he's also a God Slayer as well. Do you really wish to have someone like that leave Konoha?" Said Koharu

"Weren't you people always supporting the Uchiha before and never give a damn about Naruto? So why don't you just continue to go back kissing his feet instead of obstructing Naruto when he wants to get out of your way huh?!" Said Tsunade

"Tsunade, be reasonable! The moment he leaves Konoha, various force will try to recruit him and that's including our enemies as well. We have to keep him here." Said Homura

"And what? Did you really expect him to stay here obediently? Do you even know who you are all dealing with? This isn't the boy you always bullying anymore, this is a God Slayer who could easily reduce this village to a wasteland if you all so much raises his ire! So get yourself out of that high horse because you are no longer have the power to demand anything from him anymore!" Said Tsunade

"But Tsuna-" SLAM! The door of the council room burst open as Naruto walking in and then throwing the body of the leader of the ANBU squat from before.

"Care to explain why do I have these idiots in front of my apartment and blocking my way?" Asked Naruto pointing at the ANBU

"Be quiet brat! You can't walk in here without our permission! Guard!" BANG! The fat civilian got bullet go through his forehead as he lied down to the table as blood seeping out of the hole.

"Now can anyone explain to me before I decided to pry open your head for an answer? And trust me, my method is quite messy." Said Naruto still holding his smoking gun

"GUARD! SEIZE HIM!" Shout out another council member as ANBU surrounding him only for him to whisper 'Panic voice' as the ANBU suddenly clutching their head screaming.

The ANBU then drop down lifeless as their scream getting smaller. Tsunade checks on them only to see their heart forcefully stopped. Like something spooked them to the point that forcing their heart to stop.

"Y-You… You DE-" BANG! The councilman then suddenly drop dead with a hole on his forehead as well.

"Do I really have to get the info out of you my way? Unless you don't want this room to be painted in red then I suggest you start **talking**." Said Naruto leaking KI out

The whole room was silent as no one dares to raise their voice like the previous two. Until Tsunade said: "DANZO! You dare…!"

One look as Tsunade immediately recognized the ANBU body. The ANBU belong to ROOT. An organization that should have been disbanded… but apparently, it didn't at all.

"I did what is necessary." Said Danzo

"Necessary?! MORE LIKE KILLING US ALL IS MORE LIKE IT!" Said Tsunade marches to Danzo

"ROOT! To me!" Said Danzo but he only received quietness.

(Yuri & Kanade)

"Seriously? These guys are the best of the best? Noda can even do better than them and that's saying something…" Said Yuri as she sitting on a pile of ANBU bodies twirling her gun

"They are weaker than I thought…" Said Kanade as one foot put on the pile of the bodies as she looks at them.

(Back to the hall)

"What's wrong Danzo? Can't contact with your little army?" Asked Naruto mocking

Danzo looks at Naruto angry as he starts to unseal his right arm to reveal… a wooden arm implated with many Sharingan eyes.

"Danzo… what have you done?" Asked Tsunade disgusted while the council look horrified

"To think you have fallen this low…" Said Hiruzen sadden with a pained look

"Huh… so I take it this is your… 'secret weapon'?" Asked Naruto snickering

"You won't be laughing long now, demon. You… and your army will now obey me!" Said Danzo using the arm to make Naruto bow down to him.

Unfortunately, Danzo can only see Naruto yawning as he looked bored.

"OBEY ME! I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME!" Said Danzo tried harder making him look silly

Naruto could only chuckle and shake his head as he said: "Are you done?"

"Why?! Why didn't it work?" Asked Danzo shocked

"You want to know why? Because I'm just too strong for you, THAT'S WHY!" Said Naruto leaped at Danzo cleaving the wooden arm off.

It was so fast that Danzo took a few seconds to register the pain as he held his bloody side scream out.

"WHY?! Why won't Izanagi work?" Asked Danzo confused

"Izanagi? What is that?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun… Izanagi is a forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha Clan. In exchange for their sight, the Uchiha can alter the reality itself like an illusion." Said Hiruzen

"Oh… so it's like controlling your fate, destiny alike?" Asked Naruto surprise at that

"Um… yeah." Said Hiruzen surprise at the fact Naruto accepted it so easily.

"Sensei… I get that you're surprised. But remember that the one in front of us is someone who had slain God. To him, something like altering Fate was like yesterday news for him." Said Tsunade

"Ah yes… I'm starting to see that…" Said Hiruzen sweat drops

"Actually… you said you can control Fate with those monkey marbles? How about I show you how to control Fate?" Said Naruto smirking as he tapping his gauntlet as emerge out was a golden clock with a woman sitting on top of it.

"Ah… Master Naruto. What is your wish?" Asked Norn

"Norn… end his life!" Said Naruto points at Danzo

Norn looks at Danzo then said: "Are you sure my Lord? Since he won't live through the next 2 years at most?"

Danzo looked angry at that as this woman just decided that he can't live past two years while the others just look closely especially Hiruzen and Tsunade.

"The fool thinks he can control my Fate with some monkey marble. I think it's time to show him just how pitiful is that." Said Naruto

"Hou? So he intends to control your Fate with such pitiful attempted like that?" Asked Norn looks at Danzo and then looks at the wooden arm at the floor that starts to go berserk.

"Oh no…" Said Hiruzen starts to realize

"This is bad. My grandfather cells start to go on a rampage." Said Tsunade prepares for the worst

"Say Norn… how about a demonstration at that thing?" Asked Naruto points at the wooden arm

"Of course. My Lord." Said Norn as she points at the wooden hand and the clock under her start spinning.

The onlookers start to wonder what's going to happen then something unbelievable happened right in front of their eyes.

The wooden arm which contained Shodaime Hokage cells was in the middle of rampaging then it suddenly stops moving and then shaking. The wooden arm then starts to dry up as the eyes on it start to bleed more and more. The arm than gives out on last struggle as it fell down limp. The eyes that bleed out suddenly pop one by one and after the last one pop, the arm then broke down to dust as it was scattered by the wind.

"Well, everyone… hope you enjoy the demonstration. Because the real show… is about to start." Said Naruto smirking

Danzo then starts shaking in fear as he tried to run but Naruto shot both of his legs making him unable to run.

"Do it." Said Naruto

Norn nodded as she then points at Danzo as the clock is once again ticking.

Danzo tried to crawl away but it was no use as his body starts to grow older and older until his flesh and blood reduced to nothing but bones.

The onlookers could only look terrified as no word escape their mouth. Especially the civilian council, they afraid at the thought of Naruto… order that thing to do the exact same thing it did to Danzo.

Naruto then turns to the council as he said: "Now… is there any objection to my resignation?"

Silent echo through the room as Naruto said: "Glad we could understand each other."

Naruto then recalls Norn as he then walks out of the council room smiling.

After Naruto left the room completely, Hiruzen and Tsunade release their breath as they unknowingly holding it.

"There! Now you see what happened? Danzo crossed with him and he paid the price. Do all of you want the same thing to happen to you?" Asked Tsunade challenging

The civilian did a smart thing for once as they're shaking their head rapidly. The Clan Head just look at what left of Danzo as a reminder of themselves that… never provoke Naruto… EVER!

(Naruto)

"Oh… our ride is here huh?" Asked Naruto looking up to see a large blimp airship that has the 'SSS' symbol on it as it is hovering right above Konoha.

"Took you long enough. So how did it go?" Asked Yuri

"Don't worry. I have already make sure to tell them what happened if they tried the stunt like today again…" Said Naruto

"Our luggage is already on board. Shall we get going?" Asked Yuri

"Yeah… let's go." Said Naruto

After Kanade and Yuri climbed up… or more like jump up with magic as it was Naruto's turn then…

"Wait!"

Naruto then turns to the voice to see Hiruzen and Tsunade run toward him along with others.

Ayame then walks up first and said: "Are you really leaving Naruto?"

"Yeah… sorry about that Ayame-nee. Maybe I could visit you and old man Teuchi for ramen someday." Said Naruto

"I see… so this is your choice, Naruto?" Asked Ayame

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

"Well… I guess I can only say take care of yourself okay? We will always ready for your order Naruto-kun." Said Ayame

"Thanks, Ayame-nee." Said Naruto smiling

"Naruto…" Said Jiraiya step up

"Haiz… what do you want?" Asked Naruto

"… Can I ask you to stay? I'm sorry for being a bad Godfather…" Said Jiraiya

"No, and I don't care. To me, you are nothing more than a stranger who pushed me off the cliff." Said Naruto

"… You have to rub salt in the wound don't you?" Asked Jiraiya scratching his head but he then brought out a scroll and throw it at Naruto

Naruto caught it and said: "What's this?"

"I figure since this is the last time that I might see you so I give you a scroll containing a certain jutsu belong to your father. I won't ask you for forgiveness but you could at least take it. After that, you can throw it away or do whatever you want with it." Said Jiraiya

"… Don't tell me in that scroll was…" Said Tsunade knowingly

"It's his birthright. I have no right to keep it from him." Said Jiraiya shrugged

"Well… as for me…" Said Hiruzen as he holding a scroll as he gives it to Naruto. "Inside this is all you need to know about the Uzumaki Clan. I planned to give it to you once you became Chunnin but hey, God Slayer counted right?"

Naruto chuckled at that as he took the scroll. Next is Tsunade as she walks toward Naruto and said: "About me… well, I don't have fancy clan legacy nor cool jutsu for you so I could only settle with this."

Tsunade took out her necklace as she puts it on Naruto hand as she finished: "Be careful brat…"

"Yeah yeah… old hag." Said Naruto took the necklace

"This brat…" Said Tsunade with her fist up but smiling while shaking her head.

"Big Brother!" Said Konohamaru as he and his friends run toward him.

"Konohamaru…" Said Naruto

"Big Brother?! Are you really gonna leave? What about Hokage?" Asked Konohamaru as he and his two friends are in tear

"Yeah… sorry about that Konohamaru. It just that… I got a new family now. You should be able to understand that just how wonderful family is." Said Naruto smiling sadly

"But if you are not here, then what are we going to do?" Asked Konohamaru

"What you always do. Train to become a good Hokage. Look on the bright side, with the old man is now retired, he can teach you how to be a Hokage. I mean, wouldn't it better to have an actual Hokage to teach you to become one." Said Naruto

"But… but…" "Now now… don't cry. You are a future Hokage now. You have to be strong." Said Naruto cut Konohamaru off as he puts his old headband to Konohamaru.

"Here… take this. When you become a Genin, wear it with pride as you are one step closer to your dream." Said Naruto

Konohamaru kept on crying as he's holding the headband. Team 8, 9, 10 are also here to send Naruto off. Hinata still has a hard time to speak up even when she's seeing her crush is now leaving her… for good. Kurenai tried to encourage her as Shino and Kiba look at Naruto smiling but crying a bit. Lee and Gai shed tear as a good friend of their are now leaving. Tenten was quite disappointed as she was unable to ask Naruto to let her take a look at his Katana and that weird 'L' shape weapon. Neji just looks impassive but his face had a little bit of emotion in it. As for team 10:

"Too bad that billboard isn't here. She would have loved to see that the one that in her way with Sasuke-kun is no more." Said Ino

"Ino… this was keep away from team 7 is for a reason." Said Shikamaru

"I know. Billboard had such a great person follow her like that and she just kept throwing him away. And now, even if she wants to, she won't be able to get him back anymore." Said Ino

"She is like you Ino. She thinks Sasuke is the best of the best." Said Chouji

"Quiet you!" Said Ino

"Oi Naruto. What are you standing around there for? Let's go." Called out Yuri

Naruto chuckled at that and said: "Well… you heard her. Time for me to get going."

"Yes… I believe you should go my boy." Said Hiruzen as Naruto then jump up reaching to the blimp.

In the blimp, Naruto meets a familiar face. "Oh, Ayato. Long time no see!"

"Yeah… It's good to have you back, Naruto." Said Hideki behind the wheel

"Um… before that, are you sure you can drive this?" Asked Naruto

"How rude! I'm the secretary of our leader Yuri. Of course, such trivial matter like this is no problem for me." Said Ayato

"Alright then… Ayato. Bring us back… to our destination!" Said Yuri commanding

"Yes. HQ… here we come!" Said Ayato as they set sail.

"Look out world. The 'Afterlife War Front' is here." Said Yuri clenching her fist as the blimp fly away from Konoha to its destination… the 'SSS' HQ.

 **Done. Latest chapter. Please look at my 'Fanfiction Idea Trailer' and show all of my stories some love by comments.**

 **P.S: Anyone have read 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' then imagine the 'SSS' is an organization like the mafia.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guy. Sorry for the long hiatus. The truth is this story had ended as Season 1 when Naruto went back to SSS. The season 2 will skip straight to Shippuden. The reason why I skipped will be explained in Season 2.


End file.
